The Dinner Party
by Anime1king
Summary: A big party is starting and you're all invited thanks to your lovely host Shadow!
1. Chapter 1

The Dinner Party

Come for the food, stay for the murder

_Act 1: The first murder_

As we begin our story we come to a giant mansion in which our story will take place. Inside the mansion we see many people, chefs, butlers, and staff running around like mad men trying to do something. As we explore some more we come to one person everyone seems to be coming to most often. Hmmm… who could it be? As we look closer… why it's Shadow!

Shadow: Yeah it's me, who did you expect Morgan Freeman?

Narrator: Maybe…

Shadow: Well in any case get the fuck out, I still need to prepare for the dinner tonight. Come back when it gets dark then we can have some REAL FUN!

Narrator: Hmm… the way you said fun... but ok.

Shadow: Thank you, now… GET THE FUCK OUT!

So as Shadow so rudely said we left and came back after the sun set. We see a few people arriving and inside the commotion has calmed. We then find Shadow walking to the front door to greet the guests.

Shadow: Welcome, welcome everyone. Come in and make yourself comfortable in the dining room.

So we see the guests as they arrive. First to arrive is Nick Watson; he comes in cheerfully and quickly makes friends with everyone he meets. The next to arrive is Mason; he has a sense of calm and coolness with him as he comes in and proceeds to the dinner hall. Next we have David; as he comes in he acts like the king of the castle while occasionally spewing out random shit like dog fucker and veiny ball sack. Some staff give him weird looks but Shadow tells them to continue with their jobs as David heads to the hall himself. Chris comes in next and says hi to some people before heading to the hall himself. After Chris we have Nick Romeo; he comes in sporting a nice MLP shirt featuring Luna.

Narrator: Now I'm going to stop right here and tell everyone who hates on MLP to FUCK OFF!

Shadow: YEAH! THAT SHIT IS THE BOMB! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I'LL RAPE YOU! Or you could rape me if you want…

Narrator: …

Shadow: What? I get lonely is all…

Narrator: Well… ok but-

Shadow: PLEASE JUST MAKE SWEET LOVE TO ME!

Narrator: Shadow for fucks sake the story has not even begun yet; calm your fucking tits man!

Shadow: Ok… I'm sorry.

Narrator: Now without further delay back to the guests.

Nick came in like the rest, moving along. Up next we have Joe; he kept to himself and was preoccupied with his phone quite a lot. Timmy is next but same as the rest, happy go lucky and moved right along. Following him is BLACK Nick, nuff said. Coming in style is Jovi; he had music blaring and was dancing like a mad man. Quite the life of the party you could say. Then something amazing happened, a rare breed of human came walking in. It had 2 large bounds of flesh on its chest, a HUGE ass, some ugly ass paint shit on its face and for some reason everyone in the room got a giant boner at first sight. Well we'll certainly have to "keep an eye" on that one to make sure no funny business happens. Up next a huge buff manly man came in and almost broke the door down getting through.

Shadow's thoughts: Holy shit! That guy is like the fucking hulk.

Shadow: Oh butler, come here for a minute.

Generic ass butler: Yes sir?

Shadow: Make sure we really DO have enough food for Mr. Hulk there. If he gets angry I'm feeding the staff to him first.

Generic ass butler: Is it because we are generic characters?

Shadow: Yes. Now get going.

Shadow: Fucking generic characters, they don't do anything to advance the plot.

Another person came in, looked around and just headed straight to the dining hall. Behind him was a midget - oh wait, I'm sorry, LITTLE PERSON because people are sensitive to shit like this. Fucking idiots. So as I was saying the MIDGET followed right along behind him. Finally the last guest of the night came in. He was wearing a robe with a hood and Shadow couldn't see his face but you know, since he walked right in he had to have an invitation right? So that makes 15 guests in total. As they all sat down in the dining hall the staff closed the front doors and went back to work. Shadow made his way to the dining hall and sat in the end chair like all fancy people do.

Shadow: Now let the feast begin.

As he said that and with a clap of his hands, the butlers began to bring the food out. Now I'm just going to skip the whole eating part cause it was basically Joe taking pictures of everyone in the corner, fucking hulk going FEED ME, Jovi just said fuck it and started dancing on the table with his music and everyone else was staring INTENSLY at that thing with the ugly face's chest. The hooded man however just sat there, it appeared as if he was nibbling on something though. As everyone was having fun Shadow went ahead and introduced himself to everyone one by one. He made it to everyone but the hooded fellow. As he approached Shadow was wondering what he may be doing? As Shadow walked closer and closer to the hooded fellow he heard something along the line of a squishing noise. He finally reached the hooded fellow-

Shadow: How are you doing tonight, are you enjoying yourself?

Hooded man: *squishing noise*

Shadow: Um… are you ok?

Hooded man: *squishing noise*

Shadow: Hey what are you doing… OH MY FUCKING GOD, NONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

All: ?

As Shadow yelled everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly looked toward shadow and the once hooded man.

All: *they begin to almost puke in disgust at the sight of MR. KILLE, DUN DUN DUN, EATING HIS OWN SHIT… AGAIN. Except Joe who just took a shit ton of pictures.*

Shadow: NO, I KILLED YOU TWICE! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?

Mr. kille: Well… because I could, that's why.

Shadow: BUT YOU… ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh FINE. But could you at least tell me WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EATING YOUR SHIT AGAIN? I mean there's plenty of food right here, here have some.

Mr. kille: NO, I only shit what I eat and eat what I shit! Speaking of which I feel dessert coming right now!

Shadow: BUTLERS GET THIS MOTHERFUCKER OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!

*silence*

Shadow: BUTLERS! Fucking generic ass characters, you just can't do shit with them!

*more silence*

Since no one came to escort Mr. kille out he proceeded to continue with what he had mentioned. He let out a long and very liquid sounding fart before shitting a rather hard turd into his hand… again. Everyone at this point has reached the point that their stomachs can't and will not handle this disgusting view any longer. After Mr. kille shit out the me took a nice big and sloppy bite out of the intestine lubed turd. And that was the breaking point, everyone began to puke including Joe but he pushed through the taste of puke to get a few more pictures in. Shadow too puked, and he puked all over Mr. kille and the turd he was eating. Mr. kille however didn't care, it was like an extra viscosey condiment on a hotdog to him. He continued to enjoy every second of the puke, intestine covered shit. After he was done eating shit and everyone was done puking everywhere Shadow had everyone go clean themselves up in the wash rooms. Shadow went to go find the damn servant's that never showed up and they all just left Mr. kille there by himself. After the guests got washed up they headed back to the dining hall and Shadow was on his way there too after not finding any servant's. Both party's arrived at the dining hall at the same time and to their horror Mr. kille was hanging from the ceiling by the chandelier and if that was not enough the decorative end piece of it was crammed in his ass. Blood and shit ran down his dead body as it dripped onto the table. Shit was smeared in smirks all across the walls. In big bloody letters on the front wall was "All of you are next","ahahahahahahaha".

Narrator: And so the party has really begun…

_END OF ACT 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_ACT 2: The panic _

Narrator: When we left the group the last time everyone came back from cleaning up to see the horror that had befallen Mr. kille. The image of him hanging ass first from the chandelier at least a good 10 feet in the air. Who could have done this? Why would someone do this… even to Mr. kille? Hopefully some mysteries will be reviled this time.

*everyone is in disarray form the shock of the sight before them. The only thing they could think of next was to get the fuck out of there.*

*Shadow however was wondering why this is happening again, he had already paid the price many times over but no matter what he just cannot find peace.*

Black nick's thoughts: Ahhh hell no, these cracker ass motherfuckers and their weird shit. Fuck this I'm outta here before I'm next in these sick fucks game!

Joe's thoughts: OH MY GOD MOAR PICS, MOARRRRRRRRRRRRR… NOT ENOUGH PICSSSSSSS.

Chris's thoughts: oh my god I want that in my ass NOW!

Jovi's thoughts: good god this would make a GREAT DANE FLOOR!

Mason's thoughts: well shit…

Timmy's thoughts: son of a bitch… what did that fucking guy do?!

Nick w's thoughts: it seems that everyone is going to need a hug after this for sure.

David's thoughts: Please that bitch couldn't cut it, only a real man could handle something as big as that and not be affected by it. Real men like me… yeah! Go me!

Steven's thoughts: god this place is starting to suck… I want some football… football, football, FOOTBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Josh's thoughts: cute.

*Lindsay is slightly peeing*

Dakota's and Nick R's thoughts: hmm… think I'm going to go now…

Shadow: ok everyone stay calm and just exit through the front door you came through and have a nice day. Sorry for… this…

All: oh you bet your ass we will!

Narrator: soon they will come to regret those words.

And so Shadow escorted everyone to the front door while trying to keep everyone calm and to assure them this will all be handled. And of course the promise of money only sweetens the deal for them to keep quiet about this and let him handle it. When they came to the door Shadow tried to open it but to no avail it would not open.

All: what the fuck is going on? Get the door open so we can leave!

Shadow: um, yes… sorry but it was just a little rusty give me a minute.

As Shadow tried again and again to open the door nothing happened. Panic began to rise in the group and they all began to try and pull open the door. Alas nothing came of their fruitless efforts but the weakening of them to whatever was waiting for them in the mansion.

Timmy: man this is bullshit! You did this didn't you! You had to, we left the room to clean up and you 2 were there together!

Nick R: yeah that sick fuck did it and he plans to do it to us too! I say we get him first! Who's with me?

Dakota: let's kill this fucker then leave!

Lindsay: yeah he did it!

All: HOLY FUCK THAT THINGS A GIRL!?

Black nick: WHITE BITCHES! OH FUCK YEAH!

Josh: everyone settle down, that means you too midget.

Dakota: fuck you, he did it!

Mason: ok, so if he did it then how did he do it?

Timmy: what is that supposed to mean? We left and he killed that other guy!

Mason: and then hung him from the chandelier like that? I think not.

Timmy: then who did smartass?

Shadow: um guys… you see…

Timmy: fuck off you ass hole, go die. I'm leaving! Anyone who wants to live come with me!

Nick R: I'm with you!

Dakota: me too!

Josh: ah! Bad midget!

Dakota: god damn it, fuck you!

Timmy: fine if it's just me and him then see ya guys, hope you don't die because you stayed!

And so the fatal decision to split the group up has been made by Timmy. With him he has Nick R. accompanying him. They head off in a random direction inside the mansion and slowly fade out of sight.

The rest of the group stays at the front door.

Nick W: ok guys let's all just calm down now. Does anyone want a hug?

Lindsay: I do!

Black nicks thoughts: oh yeah white boy you hug that bitch… damn she got a sweet round ass on her. I just hope she aint no crack hore, I've had too many crack hores lately.

*Joe takes some pictures*

Lindsay: thanks I needed that.

Nick W: no problem I'm here for you when ever any of you need me.

Mason: *fake throat clear* so… back to what our host was saying…

Shadow: um yes well… I don't know if this is of any importance but um… the name of this mansion is actually "Anal manner".

Chris: well that certainly –

Jovi: MAN THIS IS BOREING, LETS PARTY!

David: god damn it you piece of shit, get out of here if you're not going to help!

Josh: testy much?

David: fuck you, you cocksucker. I want to get out of here like everyone else but this dumbass is not helping!

Jovi: dude, just chill. We'll all feel better after we party a little!

David: NO, WE –

Suddenly the group hears strange noise coming from all around. It appears as if it is coming from every direction within the mansion. The group begins to panic again but as quickly as it started it stopped.

David: what the fuck was that?

Nick W: umm… I think we REALLY need to start looking for way out of here like RIGHT NOW!

Shadow: yes, I think that would be best. There's the back door, it's through the dining hall and out the back of the kitchen. That is our best shot right now.

Mason: k, you lead.

Shadow: right!

So after having come up with a plan they start for the back door. But as soon as they head for the dining room they hear a voice.

Timmy: HELP ME, PLEASE HELP!

Mason: hey look, he's back already.

Nick W: hey, hey, hey it's alright. What happened?

Timmy: I don't know, once we heard that noise and I looked around for it I couldn't find Nick anymore. So I ran back here as fast as I could and I swore it felt like something was watching me the whole way!

Shadow: Shit we're down another one already, we need to stick together from now on and try to get out. GOT IT?!

All: yes.

Timmy's thoughts: that fucker must have this whole house rigged with shit. I've got to kill him and try to get everyone out!

Shadow: alright everybody lets head to the back door.

Now that Timmy has rejoined the group and with Nick R's whereabouts unknown they once again start for the back door to the mansion. Just as they get going however they are stopped again by another unexpected surprise. When they come to the dining hall not 1 but 2 bodies are now hanging from the chandelier. The new body is the once Nick R. His corpse is hung like a decoration on the top and his guts have been wrapped around the chandelier itself. There is now even more blood on the table and ground then before and a new message has been written on the ceiling.

"How fun his insides were to my hands" "I can't wait to play with all of yours"

Everybody is now in shock from the new sight. Except Joe and Chris who are thinking some VARY FUCKED UP SHIT RIGHT NOW! With no words coming to anyone's mouth they just try and shake it off while continuing for the door.

_END OF ACT 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_ACT 3: Last hope_

Last we left the group they were heading to the back door to the mansion in the kitchen but were stopping by the sight of Nick R's mangled corpse woven across the chandelier and the new bloody message on the ceiling. They quickly passed the dining hall for what they hoped was the last time. After a little walk through the mansion they arrived at the kitchen entrance. As they entered nothing out of the ordinary seem to have taken place here. There was still the kind of warm food for the party on giant metal tables. As they worked their way through the maze of pots and pans, Jovi being overly excited, knocked one of the pans off the rack. It landed on the floor and created a large noise. Everyone immediately shit themselves and tried to hide in a corner.

Jovi: whoops… sorry guys that was my fault. I just want to party so bad…

David: you fucking slut, what the fuck is your problem?

Nick W: hey, calm down people. The door is right there. All we need to do is get out of here and problem solved right?

David: but dumbshit over there…

Jovi: I said I was sorry…

Mason: let's just move along shall we?

Shadow: yes, the door is right here.

As Shadow said that he pointed towards the door they were looking for. Hopefully for them it was the magic door they needed at this point. They all gathered around as Shadow tried his luck at this one. However for him and everyone else luck was not on their side this day so the same thing happened to this door as the first. Steve quickly pushed his way through the group and push Shadow out of his was because now it was his turn at the tiny little wooden door blocking them and freedom from this hellish nightmare. He was built like a hulk and had the power of a runaway semi-truck. He stood in front of the door and in a second gave a big roar then rammed into the door full force. Nothing happened at all.

Timmy: Shit we're never getting out of here thanks to him!

Steven: I'm not done yet…

He quickly took a few steps back and braced for another impact with the door. He charged in like a bull and slammed into the door with a loud "THUD". But still nothing happened. Again letting fear get the better of them, all of them fearing they'd be next, the group was thrown backing panic.

Timmy: so this was our way out? A door that won't open like all the rest?

Dakota: this is bullshit, just break a goddamn window people!

Josh: good idea midget!

Mason: so, good idea but where would the windows you were talking about be?

Dakota: what the fuck do you mean? It's a damn mansion there should be windows everywhere!

Shadow: well there would be true but not for this mansion. The only windows are on the third floor in the attic and even those are only for decretive prepossesses.

David: why the fuck would you build a fucking mansion with only decretive windows in the fucking attic? Are you a retard or something?

Shadow: I didn't make this mansion, I only bought it. Let's just get to the attic and big man here should be able to smash some old thin glass… right?

Nick W: yeah everyone, we just have to stay positive and stick together and we'll be fine!

Black nicks thoughts: Fucking cheery ass white bitches, people dying left and right around them and all they can say is stay positive? Well I know if I don't make it out of here I'm at least going to get me some of that white sugar before I go.

Mason: well lead the way…

The group with only one thing left to do now turn to head toward the attic to test the window theory. As they head out the room they start to feel uneasy. Suddenly the strange noise comes back. It returns from every hallway and room in the mansion. Again the noise only lasts a few seconds but unlike the other this one comes with another. The pots and pans in the kitchen begin to shake and rattle as the group quickly turns to discover something they wish they did not see. Hung up across a metal pole with meat hooks lined across it was Steve. The meat hooks pierced his arms and chest at he hung there lifeless with blood dripping down him. Not only that the blood was dripping onto a plate in front of him where his guts were ripped out. They were coiled around the plate and on the plate itself was his stomach. As if marinating in his own blood. Another message was written on the table.

"He looked kind of hungry so I just fed him… to himself, ahahaha"

Joe's thoughts: my god… so many good shots… so little time…

Nick W: But how? He was just with us?!

Mason: we should just hurry as fast as we can

Lindsay: how can you say that?!

Timmy: he's right, the longer we wait the more time whoever has to kill us as much as I hate to say it

Shadow: quickly this way!

With no time to grieve for the loss of another member they quickly head to the attic. Coming to the main hall they see the stairs leading up to the second floor. Before they got any farther the lights went out. Now in the dark and no way to see anything at all everything went to hell quickly.

Shadow: EVERYONE JUST SETTTLE DOWN, THE BACK UPS SHOULD KICK IN ANY SECOND

As he said that the lights came back on. The difference however was quite a bit. Instead of full lighting from top to bottom they now only had dim lights along the walls to work with now. Everyone quickly check around to make sure no one else got it. After taking a head count they group together and proceed up the stairs. It was really hard to see thanks to the now extremely dim lights but they were able to see slightly in front of them to press forward. As they were heading up the stairs it seemed they were just going on forever. They kept walking for a good minute or so.

Dakota: what is this shit, how big is this mansion?

Shadow: we should have been to the top by now; I don't know what's going on.

Timmy: so we're fucked is what you're saying right?

Nick W: come on guys we-

Suddenly they heard a sound like something bouncing but none of them could tell what it was.

Shadow: EVERYONE KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN

Having said that the group became quiet and alert at the noise. The bouncing sound became louder and louder, closer and closer until it was right on top him them. It rolled down a few stairs in from of them before resting in the middle of the group.

David: what the fuck is that thing?

Shadow began to reach down and pick it up. He slowly looked at it, he couldn't see that well but he kept looking until he saw something that one member would regret.

David: well? What the fuck is that?

Shadow: it's, it's… you…

As shadow said that he pointed right at Dakota.

Dakota: me?! What the fuck are you talking about?!

David: that's not fucking funny god damn it!

Shadow: it's… not a joke…

Mason: he's right, it is him but how?

Josh: midget explain!

Dakota: I, I…

As Dakota tried to say something it didn't come out for some reason. As if choking on his own words. At that moment everyone saw that his eyes grew big and wide. He stood like that looking at everyone for a few seconds before trying to get out more words. The problem was as soon as he tried to speak again he simply exploded. One second standing there the next little bits of him flying at his once companions in this hellish nightmare. Only he does not get to wake up. Everyone at that instant tried to shield themselves from the bits of him flying at them while Josh simply stood there. He stood there watching everything in its entirety from start to finish.

Josh: they killed you… my midget… MY midget… I HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS, HE WAS MY MIDGET AND MY ALONE. NO ONE ELSE WAS ALLOWED TO TOUCH HIM BUT ME. DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!

After having this happen all within a short time no one could think straight, even Joe could not get the will to take a few shots for the road. They just ran as fast as they could up the stairs and in a few seconds were at the top. Illuminated by the light from the wall lights another message was smeared along the wall.

"I hope you liked the main floor services, so now welcome to level two…"

_END OF ACT 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_ACT 4: Desperate measures_

As the group made it to the top of the seemingly endless staircase they are greeted by another message, they now have no idea how to handle the situation with something that can come from anywhere at any time. As they stand there reading the message still with the fresh blood covering them, they slowly come down from the shock of what just happened.

Timmy: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

Shadow: just keep it together people!

Timmy: fuck you! Did you just see what happened back there cause I'd sure as hell like to know what actually happened!

Shadow: how the hell am I supposed to know!

Timmy: this is your god damn mansion and I think you know what happened!

Shadow: what the hell are you talking about?

Timmy: the way you just picked up that… thing and then he just exploded like that! You have this place rigged don't you?!

Shadow: rigged? You have got to be shitting me right? Why the fuck would I rig my own mansion to KILL ME huh?

Timmy: funny thing to me is you're fine, but other people are dead and if we keep following you we'll all be dead won't we! Answer me right now!

Nick W: GUYS! CUT IT OUT OR WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE!

Nick W: we have to work together to survive, that`s always rule number 1.

Timmy: who's asking you huh? Maybe you're on his side, is that it?

David: GOD DAMN IT SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU! We are going to get out of here and like it, got it?

Timmy: …

David: that's what I thought, not you let's get moving.

But as soon as they finally decided to start to work together again the lights went out.

Shadow: god damn it, the spare generators should still have fuel in them. What's going on?

Timmy: oh this is just fucking wonderful, now we can't even see!

But as soon as they thought they were screwed the lights somehow came back on. And this time maybe luck was on their side as it seemed even brighter than before. However that luck turned into dread when they realized that they were no longer together but instead separated. One group seeing only the lights on the left and pure black on the other while the 2nd group saw the exact opposite of that. Even worse was the fact that no one stopped to take a head count because in fact they were one person short of the full group. As they ran in terror from the bloody explosion Josh however did not. He in fact stayed right there in the same spot just looking at the remaining bits of his once beloved midget. With the group none the wiser they just assumed everyone ran at the same time. Now badly separated and confused they now have to make it out of the second floor alive if they can.

GROUP 1 – LEFT HALLWAY: Shadow, Mason, David, Joe, Jovi

GROUP 2 – RIGHT HALLWAY: Timmy, Nick W, Black Nick, Chris, Lindsay

*Josh's whereabouts as of now are currently unknown*

David: what the fuck is happening? Where are the other guys?

Shadow: I was just looking down that way and now its pure black, do you think they are still there?

Jovi: HEY GUYS, ANSWER US IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!

*silence*

Mason: I guess that's a no.

David: well no shit Sherlock!

Shadow: well maybe we can just go over there.

David: but it just doesn't feel right, not being able to see anything at all even when we're this close.

Shadow: (pointing at Joe) hey, go walk over there real quick and tell us if you can see anything.

Joe: … k.

*Joe walks quietly into the pure darkness and nothing is heard from him*

Shadow: hey, what do you see… are you there?

David: oh great we fucking lost another god damn person, this is just fucking great!  
Mason: wait, shut up is that him?

*they hear a slight noise. Afterwards Joe walks back out of the shadows to meet the guys*

David: jesus christ man, you almost made me shit myself, did you see anything?

Joe: … no… not even with my phone…

Mason: but that was really quiet for only being a few feet away.

Shadow: maybe he was a little more than a few feet away…

Mason: … well anyways it seems we really can't go that way or find the others. We'll just have to keep going for the window and hope they find it as well.

Shadow: right, let's get moving it shouldn't be that far… hopefully.

Nick W: where are the others? What happened?

Lindsay: oh my god I'm so scared right now, hold me!

Nick W: come here I got you.

Timmy: for fucks sake would you get it together! Do you know what this means? We can actually get out of here now!

Lindsay: what are you talking about?

Timmy: don't you see, our "host" was just keeping us here so he could kill us one at a time at his own leisure. Now that we're separated from him we can get out!

Nick W: you're insane!  
Timmy: oh am I? Tell me you don't think he has something to do with this all!

Nick W: but why would he do this?

Timmy: because he can that's why! And we have to get out no matter what understand!  
Black Nick: hey now hold on white boy, you be saying some crazy shit right now. I for one don't trust any of yall motherfuckers especially your crazy ass!

Timmy: you got a problem with me bitch?

Black Nick: you damn right I got a problem with your crazy monkey ass boy!

Timmy: well you better get used to it cause I'm in charge from now on.

Black Nick: da fuck did you just say? Nobody put your ass in charge!

Timmy: well I am so get used to it!

Nick W: hey he's right, why do you get to take charge?

Timmy: because I'm not going to die in a fucking place like this. Now get your ass moving or so help me-

Black Nick: white boy you better settle your ass down now, I've had enough of all your cracker asses for one day.

Lindsay: guys quit fighting!

Timmy: stay out of this bitch! Well if you don't want me to be in charge so much why don't you bring your nigger ass over here.

Black Nick: white boy you done fucked up…

Lindsay: GUYS DON'T!

Nick W: we can't do anything let's just get out of here while we can.

So as Timmy and Black Nick began to fight Nick W, Lindsay and Chris fled farther and farther into 2nd floor leaving them behind to deal with each other. As they ran into the different hallways they could hear them yelling and screaming at each other in both anger and pain. As they kept running they saw a door that was open and quickly went into the room closing the door behind them. As time passed the yelling and screaming subsided until it was quiet. They stayed in the room looking at each other until they began to hear something. It appeared one of them had one because they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. It got closer and closer until they were right on top of them but luckily for them whoever it was did not stop and kept going down the hallway. After they were well out of range the 3 opened the door and looked around. There was a trail of blood from whichever had walked down the hallway. They followed the trail back to where they began to find Black Nick beaten to a bloody pulp. He was covered in blood, his teeth were all but scattered on the floor and his guts appeared to be stomped right out of him. They could do nothing for him but look in disgust at what Timmy had done. It was clear to them that he really had gone crazy and were no longer only looking out for the one killing them all but also him. They now have to be extra careful not to run into him or it could be the end for them.

Mason: so where exactly is this attic?

Shadow: the entrance is in one the guest rooms in the back. It's one of them pull down stairs. If we're lucky we'll –

*they hear a noise off in the distance*

David: shit, should we hide?

Shadow: that seems like a smart idea.

*they begin to try and open the nearest doors to them but it is locked*  
David: shit! Now what do we do? It's getting closer?

Mason: quiet!

As they stand there quiet as possible and noise begins to creep closer and closer. Before long it's right around the corner in front of them. As they wait all eyes staring at the corner for what is about to come it becomes silent. They wait and wait but nothing shows itself. Were they just imagining it, or is the stress getting to them. They begin to look at each other not saying a word Shadow tries to suggest that they go up there to see if there really is anything or not. No one however is willing to go with him and to that extent he decides to go alone. He begins slowly walking as not to make even the slightest of noises in fear that something will show its face. As he creeps towards the corner he looks back to make sure that the guys are still there and to his relief they are. He continues to inch towards the corner until he is finally at it. With slight hesitation he peeks his head past the corner to his surprise find nothing at all. He then walks out into the middle of the isle and begins to look around confused.

Shadow: what the hell is going on? Hey guys there's nothing he—

Before he could get the final word out he looked back at the group only to find out what had been making that sound.

David: what is it?

Shadow: RUN NOW!

Before they could react however the creature behind them drew back its arm and let it loose straight through David's chest. Mason, Joe, and Jovi quickly looked towards David in shock to see him being lifted by the hallway size creature. It slowly raised him up as he was pouring blood everywhere. Not even being able to get any words out because the pain was so bad. The monster drew him towards its mouth as it began to open wider and wider. All the while Joe taking as many pictures his phone could hold as it finally bite David clean in half. Shadow commanded them to run and that's exactly what they did. They began running not looking back at the blood stained massacre of what just happened. The only thing they were wondering now was how long the monster would be occupied with his meal. As they continue running it seems that weather they wound up in either group or the other, both had just as deadly consequences to them. Now with the group separated like this and hunted down on both sides who knows if they can even make it. And as for Josh the last time we saw him was at the stairs, for all we know he could be dead too. With everybody dropping like flies and will they make it? Only 9 people left, how long can they survive?

_END OF ACT 4_


	5. Chapter 5

_ACT 5: The hunted_

When we last left our "survivors" both groups were being hunted down, can you guess the difference?

One groups hunter could be killed while the other they can only run in fear from. So which group seems more interesting to watch? The one that has a slight chance or the one with a very slim chance. Both sound quite bad but nevertheless. Let's start with group 2, they haven't seen much action yet.

When we last left them Nick W., Chris, and Lindsay just got done witnessing the after math of what Timmy had done to Black Nick. They are now right beside where they started from and now have no idea where Timmy went because the blood smears and splatters are everywhere.

Lindsay: NO! WHY DID HE DO THIS!?  
Nick W: keep your voice down, we don't know where he went!

Lindsay: (crying) But why would he do this to us?

Nick W: He's gone insane, I can't say I blame him but we have to pull ourselves together and get out of here.

Lindsay: But how, he never got done telling us how to get to the attic!

Nick W: I know and there's our current problem we have to figure out right now.

Lindsay: But how?!

Chris: well how hard could it be to find an attic? This mansion only has so many rooms right? Simple trial and error.

Nick W: that would work but you forgot about the crazy man and the magic crazy man hunting us down.

Chris: Hmm… could still work…

Nick W: Well as it stands right now that is our best chance to get out of here.

Lindsay: What?! You want to go walking through this place in the dark and hope we make it?!

Nick W: Well we don't have much choice right now so it's either we stay and hope we find our way out or stay and hope they don't find us.

Lindsay: But what about the others?

Nick W: they have the host with them so they know exactly where to go, we don't and we're wasting time.

Lindsay: But…

Chris: Come on already just decide!

Nick W: Well?

Lindsay: …

Lindsay: I guess we should try and get out…

Nick W: OK then, we just have to find out where the attic entrance is.

Chris: Like I said just start checking rooms…

So as they finally decided on a course of action they set out in the ever unforgiving mansion to try and escape. That is until a familiar voice stopped them from the end of the hallway.

Timmy: you guys… sure do… talk a lot, don't you…

*Lindsay screams*

Nick W: SHIT!

Chris: Well we're fucked…

Timmy stands there at the end of the hallway, the only way out of the dead-end they are now trapped in, covered in blood and with a new weapon then just his fists. He's now holding a giant blood covered halberd from which no one knows where he got it from; they do know however he is now even deadlier.

Nick W: Hey… umm, why don't you put that down and we can talk about this huh?

Timmy: Talk about what? How you all betrayed me and sided with your own killer? You want to talk about that? WELL I DON'T CARE, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE ALIVE!

Nick W: and we don't want to get out alive too?

Timmy: Why would you, you all just followed him on blind word alone not even stopping to think if he was really telling the truth or not.

Chris: the funny part about that is… YOU, DID, TOO!

Nick W: he has a point. Why didn't you ever do anything?

Timmy: why didn't I do anything? You're asking me why I didn't DO anything? BECAUSE NO ONE BELIEVED ME! YOU ALL SIDED WITH HIM, NOT ME!  
Nick W: Because you were acting crazy and not thinking rationally! Just like you're doing right now!  
Timmy: …

Nick W: now if you just listen to us and help us we can all get out of here!  
Timmy: … no…

Chris: Goddamn it you little bitch, don't make me come over there and shove that up your fucking ass!

Timmy: Try me…

Nick W: NOW GODDAMN IT JUST STOP! It's either WE get out or NOONE gets out! Got it?

Timmy: And how can I trust you?

Nick W: same goes for you!

All: …

Timmy: … fine. But once I'm out of here I'm gone.

Nick W: That's ok, we just want to get out like you. We just need to find the attic entrance now.

Lindsay: are we sure we can trust him?!

Chris: Shut the fuck up. Please and thank you.

Lindsay: How dare you!

Nick W: No really, shut up, I only got so much friendship and you used up your daily allowance.

Lindsay: Humph

Chris: well time to check rooms now!  
Nick W: right let's get going.

Timmy: I still have this so don't try any funny business k?

Chris: let's just get out of here.

So an unlikely alliance between Timmy and the other survivors was forged. Timmy begins to walk down the left hallway as the others get settled at the fact of what they just did. They must still try and bring Lindsay to the fact that whether or not she likes it, it is the way things must happen in order to live the precious few more minutes of life. The imminent danger has seemed to fade and the lurking one only continues to rise. Once they get their stuff together again they start to proceed to the end of the hallway to see where Timmy went to.

Timmy: Come on hurry up! 

Timmy shouts this from past the corner on their left. They continue to head to the end of the hallway and just before they come to the corner a giant black shadow blurs by them sending them flying backwards on the floor by the shear speed it was traveling at. As they slid on the blood covered floor all they could hear was the momentary blood curdling screams of Timmy as they were sent into the pure blackness which separated the two groups before. Now anything could happen. As they regained control over themselves all they could think was " ". Besides that they now wondered where they were. None of them even got to investigate the strange blackness separating the two groups and now they were sent flying through it without a moment's notice. As they looked around everything seem just like it was, but opposite. They thought this must be where the other group was sent. They also noticed the large amount of blood and track marks on the floor on this side. They didn't fare much better than them. They quickly got up and composed themselves before hearing someone talking in the distance. Praying it was the others they quickly ran in the direction of the voices. Down the hallway, past the corner on the right, down this hallway till the last door on the left. It seemed closed but the voices were clearly coming from inside. In fear of being out in the open they opened the door and quickly headed inside to be greeted with the other survivors… or so it seemed.

Nick W: holy shit, it's so good to see you guys!  
Shadow: Who the fuck opened the door? Jovi?

Jovi: I'm over here man.

Shadow: Shit, hopefully it didn't find us.

Shadow quickly closed the door ignoring the fact that 3 new people were in the room and trying to talk with them.

Mason: so I guess that means we should go right? | Nick W: hey guys!

Shadow: yeah let's get going. | Nick W: what's wrong with you!?

They quickly begin to take off a vent cover in the corner of the room and start to go into it. They continue to ignore the 3 like they don't even exist until they're left in the room by themselves only to wonder what is happening…

_END OF ACT 5_


	6. Chapter 6

ACT 6: _Crossing the rift_

So here we are with Nick W, Lindsay, and Chris standing all alone in the now empty room. No one has any idea about what is going on and all they can do is stand there as the other group begins crawling through the air vents. They finally got back together but to no avail as they are now close but seemingly separated by two worlds. As to not be alone by themselves and to hopefully find out some new information they begin to follow the ghostly group through the vents while keeping some distance between them until they find out what happened. As they continue to follow the ghostly group the vents around them seem to go on for an eternity. With every turn they make there is even more ventilation to come. After a series of lefts, rights, forwards, and backs they begin to come onto a light source. It's hard to make out for the 2nd group but as Shadow nears it he begins to alert the rest of them.

Shadow: Hey guys, I think I can see some light.

Mason: Great this place is kinda cramped.

Shadow: Well the problem is the light is coming from the bottom of the vent.

Mason: So what now? Do we try and go down and work our way back up, if we even can?

Shadow: Well we haven't seen another room for a while now so I guess this is our only way.

Mason: Maybe he's just leading us…

Shadow: Well let's not keep our new host waiting shall we…

As Shadow says that he begins to try and push the vent cover off. He tries with all his might and even gets into a position to try and kick it open. Even after all the strain and effort he puts forth nothing comes from it.

Shadow: Oh course you'd figure this is the one fucking vent cover in this house that's actually screwed in!

Mason: I guess we don't get to go that way after all…

Shadow: Well anyway let's get going. This place is really cramped.

Jovi: And I can't party in here!

All: …

Jovi: Man you guys just don't know how to have fun, even in the worst of situations!

Mason: Let's just keep going…

So after thinking the generous host was giving them a new way out with new and difficult challenges they learn that it was just their imaginations. Well that was until Nick W. began to crawl ever so slowly over the vent. As soon as his whole body was directly over top it, that's when the magic started to happen. At once the vent gave way under him and sent him falling down into the mystery room. Both groups stopped at once and fixed their eyes at the now open vent.

Chris: Hey Nick are you all right?

Lindsay: Oh god what happened to him?

Shadow: What the hell happened back there?

Jovi: The vent just dropped down.

Mason: Well what do you see down there?

Jovi: Umm… I see… aaaa… umm… book. Yeah a book. Wait… it's a book shelf!

Mason: A bookshelf? Does this mansion have a library?

Shadow: Well I would say no but just for the sake of advancing the story yes, yes this mansion does have a library.

Mason: Great! Let's go read some books!

Shadow: Hell yeah cause everyone knows that knowledge is power!

Jovi: What are you guys talking about?

Shadow: Stuff… you wouldn't know because you're not omnipotent like the reader is.

Joe: Too far man, too far…

Shadow: Shit really? Ok then let's just all jump down the vent and get on with the story ok? Is that cool with you phantom guys over there?

Chris: Yeah man whenever you're ready.

Lindsay: I guess.

Shadow: Ok then in 3… 2… 1…

*Story Advancement!*

So now everyone is in the room where Nick W. fell. There are scattered books and bookshelf's all around but no sign of a door. And neither group can interact with each other anymore. They begin to carefully search their new surrounding as Chris and Lindsay tend to the passed out Nick W.

Mason: So where's the door at?

Shadow: Umm… we just have to find it.

Mason: So how do we find it?

Shadow: Umm… like any library door…

Jovi: Ooo, ooo, I know this one, I know this one! You have to pull a book back form the bookshelf and a hidden door will open! I do good?

Shadow: Huh, yes, you uh did good… I think…

Jovi: YAEH PARTY TIME!

*Jovi commences partying while the groups continue their respective tasks*

*Joe also takes many pictures and up skirt shots of him. Hmm… up skirt shots of a guy in pants… seems ligit.*

As Shadow continues to pull books off the shelves he pulls the "correct" one. As he pulls that specific one he hears a sort of click sound and nothing.

Mason: Everyone should get on the floor…

Shadow: And quickly.

They listen to their advice and do exactly that. Everyone gets on the floor and stays there. After a moment or two a book shelf in the back starts to open. It moves forward and splits right down the middle to reveal *Zelda music* a hidden door.

Jovi: Awesome!

As Jovi says that he starts to run at the door not thinking one bit about the consequences even as the others yell at him to stop. He reaches the door and commences to open it leading out to a well lit room.

Jovi: See, I told you guys there was a hidden door!

Shadow: You do know this place is trying to kill us right?

Jovi: Yeah but it was hidden so how could he know it was here huh?

Shadow: … so moving along.

Unable to wake Nick they have no choice but to drag him along as not to be left behind. As Jovi, Mason, Joe and Shadow head through the door the others begin carrying Nick in that direction. Chris carry's him head first out the door and Lindsay's got his feet. As Chris passes through the door he is dumbfounded like the rest at the fact that they are now standing at the mansion entrance. At least this time they can see clearly because of the working lights.

Lindsay: Hey can you keep going please?

Chris: What? Oh…*BAM!*

Before he could even finish his sentence the library entrance suddenly catapulted downward at break neck speeds and Lindsay was right underneath it. She was instantly crushed at the pure driving force of the entrance and what little of her flew everywhere. Nick and Chris fell to the ground covered with the most blood and the remainder covered the other group and the surrounding area. Everyone suddenly looked back at the door and to their shock saw the blood covered Chris and Nick and the now remains of whoever was under the door.

Shadow: What the fuck just happened?! 

As he asked fearing the answer the group now finds themselves back at the very start of their journey. Even though they traveled long and hard through this hell hole of a mansion they now find themselves back at start and this time with only 6 members out of the starting 15… How long can they survive now?

_END OF ACT 6_


	7. Chapter 7

ACT 7: _Discovery and loss_

When we last left our few survivors they had just made it out of the library to bet met with a joyous and painful reunion. As group one turned back to look at the noise they were greeted with the blood splatter from Lindsay to their unsuspecting faces. Even more to their shock they now see Chris and Nick on the floor for no reason at all also covered in blood.

Shadow: What… the… fuck…

Chris: Shit…

*Joe goes picture crazy, he's like a mad man! Somebody spot him or he'll use up all him memory!*

The two groups just stay there looking at each other in disbelief of what is going on. Eventually they come to the fact that they are now reunited and with this comes an even more disturbing fact, there is quite a lot less people than before. They begin to wipe off what blood they can before continuing.

Shadow: so umm… can you tell us what just happened? And who that was?

Chris: well umm, that was Lindsay… that crazy asshole killed the black guy and then was killed by this black shadow thing… and *pointing at Nick* he's knocked unconscious. How are you guys doing?

Shadow: Black shadow thing… that thing killed David…

Chris: oh… well at least your acquainted with it.

Mason: There's still one more person left, that really tall guy.

Shadow: Oh yeah. Was he with you guys?

Chris: Nope.

Mason: That leaves 7 of us then.

Shadow: damn, I only invited 14 people…

Jovi: *off in the distance* Umm guys… you should come see this!

Shadow: What? Where the hell is he?

Mason: In the dining room I think.

Shadow: Shit… *pointing at Joe and Chris* you two look after him and we'll go see what's going on.

So after being given a chance to come together again it fades as they must split up again to tend after Nick and see what Jovi was shaken up. As Shadow and Mason head toward the dining room they meet up with Jovi in the connecting hallway.

Shadow: What the hell is going on?

Jovi: It's bad, just look.

They continue to head into the dining hall and it seems their host never stopped collecting. No longer hanging from the chandelier but now sitting in the same chair they were before this all happened were the dead bodies of everyone. Mr. Kille, Nick R., Steve, Midget, Black Nick, David, Timmy, and Lindsay's bodies were all neatly arranged in their respectful seats aside from all the blood and body parts everywhere.

Shadow: But… how…

The very next second after saying that all the bodies instantly turned their heads toward him. The three damn near shit themselves and with no further words slowly began to walk backwards put of the room. They kept going until they were far enough in the hallway that no bodies were visible. Not taking any chances however they continued this until they were back in the entrance room.

Chris: So what was it?

Shadow: Let's just get out of here for now.

Mason: But to where?

Shadow: There is a study room on the east side of the mansion. That seems like the safest room right now.

Mason: You lead I've got this way.

Shadow: You three get him and let's move.

Without further delay or inquiry of what happened Chris, Joe, and Jovi grabbed Nick and they began to more right form the entrance. Shadow took point and leaded them through the new section of the mansion towards the study room. The ones carrying Nick went in the middle and Mason took up the rear and watched the hallway connecting the dining room just in case those bodies had something else in store. After a few minutes of waling the unexplored hallways they come to a rather fancy door in the middle of a hallway.

Shadow: This is it.

*Shadow eagerly begins to open the door.*

Shadow: Shit!

Chris: It's locked right?

Shadow: Yeah, I forgot I locked it before the dinner.

Mason: where's the key.

Shadow: Umm… oh I left it with… FUCK ME!

Mason: Left it with what?

Shadow: I gave it to one of my personal butlers.

Mason: Oh, ok. Don't suppose you have a spare?

Shadow: Actually I do! Oh shit, but it's in the library.

Mason: Well that's great. Where is it?

Shadow: It's in this wing of the mansion. Really it's just right around the corner over here.

*Shadow walks to the corner*

Shadow: Well it was right around here…

Mason: Well we need to get in there so let's go guys.

Chris: hang on… I… holy shit…

Jovi: yeah… this guy is heavy…

Chris: And I'm pretty sure he's not helping…

Joe: *picture flash*

Chris: yep…

Mason: Hmm… ok you guys stay here and rest and keep track of the door and me and him will go get the spare key.

Shadow: Right, let's get going. The faster the better.

So with a viable new course of action open to them they carry out their new missions. Chris, Jovi and Joe rest at the entrance to the study with the still passed out Nick. Shadow and Mason in the meantime try and locate the now missing library.

Mason: So how can you tell which door it the library door?

Shadow: It's bigger than the rest and it's also fancy like my study door.

Now knowing what to look for they continue on with the search. Being alone with Shadow, Mason begins to eye him very carefully as to try and figure out if he can in fact at this point be trusted or to just simply try and guess what is running through his mind. Shadow never really seems to be all that affected at what happens around him or to the people around him. Even with that way of thinking the same could be said about him. So maybe they are alike, they can simply handle it better than others. But then why did he invite a bunch of strangers to a diner in his mansion? So many questions are forming in Mason's mind right now even though he knows this isn't the time for it. One fact remains strong, and that is simply Shadow could not possibly do what who or whatever is doing in this mansion. Having quelled the rising tension in his mind they finally come onto the library door.

Mason: Huh, I guess some thinking time isn't that bad…

Shadow: What?

Mason: Nothing, keep going.

Shadow grabs the door handle and to his surprise opens the door. They quickly go inside and shut the door behind them. Almost everything is the same except the hidden door and open bookshelf is no longer there.

Mason: So where did you leave the key?

Shadow: It's in one of the table drawers I think.

Mason: Right.

So now they begin their search for the missing key. The room is rather big and holds a good amount of tables while movement is restricted because of all the clutter and mess along with a toppled bookshelf or two. They begin searching the closest of tables being thorough and making sure they don't miss a thing. While this is the best course to them to make sure they don't miss a thing they overlooked a crucial fact. Nobody is watching the bodies anymore. They did what was best at the time but as soon as they went out of visual range of them, the bodies were no longer sitting at the table. Instead they have been following them the whole time. They only had enough people and eyes for one hallway at a time while the surrounding ones were free roam for them. They also did a costly thing by splitting up and leaving tired people to look after an unconscious person and the only ones capable of fighting went off by themselves. While they can fight there are only two of them and two can't really do a whole lot against four now can they? They have simply been biding their time in order to get them at their most vulnerable point. As Shadow and Mason continue to search the tables they don't seem to notice that the rooms head count has now gone up to six. While occupied with that Chris turns his over to the left and see none other but Lindsay standing there at the end of the hallway. In terrified shock he gets up and alerts the others. Jovi, standing at the right corner turns to look at her but when he turns back now sees Black Nick and Timmy standing at the end of this hallway. Jovi warns the others about what he sees and they again turn to look at the new problem. Once done Chris and Joe turn back to see that Lindsay has now moved forward and is accompanied with Nick R. Having figured out not to look away they now have no choice but to stay there cornered until Shadow and Mason come back with the room key.

Mason: Have you found it yet?

Shadow: Nope, still looking.

Mason: Damn where is it.

*breathing noise*

Mason quickly jumps up to look around. He checks with Shadow and they both stop with searching to find out what it was Mason heard.

Shadow: What is it?

Mason: I heard a breathing noise from behind me.

Shadow: Fuck, hope nothings in this room…

They continue to look around the room checking what places they could without moving but found nothing.

Mason: Huh, maybe I'm just a little paranoid is all.

Shadow: If you say so, just make sure you let me know if you hear it again ok? I don't want to be surprised by whatever the fuck he has in store for us.

Mason: Right.

So they continue on with what they were doing. For some time nothing happened again and they moved further into the back of the library. Mason came to a bookshelf that had fallen slightly over and the only way to proceed was to crawl under it. The best part was the books fell out of the toppled shelf and formed a pile under there. He couldn't see to the other side from there.

Mason: Great…

Mason: SO HOW ARE YOU DOING?

Shadow: GOOD, ALMOST CHECHED THEM ALL OVER HERE! HAVE YOU HEARD ANYTHING ELSE?!

Mason: NOPE!

Shadow: GOOD, GOOD, LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!

With no choice he got down and began to head under the bookshelf. He got about half way and came to the pile. He stopped and looked back to make sure nothing was back there before he started to try and clear the pile. Book after book he took from the pile and chucked it out the other end to clear a path. After enough time he had cleared the path to the other side and began to continue onward.

?: Hi…

As Mason heard this he quickly stopped at the end and peeked his head out to look all around the new section of the library. He found no one and then turned back to check to make sure it didn't come from behind him. As he turned back to face forward something he would regret happened. David was staring him in the eye only inches away from him face. Mason's eyes grew big at the pure terror in front of him and stopped breathing as well. David didn't move a muscle nor did Mason. Suddenly Shadow yells in joy that he found the key.

Shadow: YEAH I FOUND IT! WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE NOW... HEY, YOU OK… HEY... Shit!

Shadow quickly pocketed the key and ran back to the side of the library that Shadow last saw Mason. As he came to the entrance he saw Mr. Kille and Steve standing in front of the door. He paused and looked in disbelief. He though that they got Mason so he had to hurry up. He took a few steps back toward a table and all his might broke off two legs from it. He looked back toward the two guarding the door and they were almost on top of him now. The only way to get past them was to go through them so that's what he did. Shadow held both table legs together and took a running attack right at Mr. kille. His head caved in and blood splashed everywhere. After that he wound back to the left side and let loose with a power swing to Steve's face. It knocked him down and blood splattered everywhere from the impact. With no time to lose he rounded the corner to see another one on the floor. It looked up and it was the Midget. Shadow could see that Mason was trapped under the bookshelf once the Midget moved to look at him. The Midget got up and came at Shadow with a full on sprint. Shadow with no time to react could only put the two legs up together to block the midgets advance. It was flailing wildly trying to get at Shadow. Shadow kicked it and sent it backwards after which he took the legs and smashed them directly on top of its head. He did this 3 consecutive times until the head was completely smashed in to make sure it was dead. Mason heard Shadow in the back coming for him but he still had David looking straight at him. With no way to quickly act Mason was helpless towards David who was now tilting his head and grinning. Shadow ran over and got down far enough to grab Mason's foot. "It's me" said Shadow as he proceeded to drag Mason back to his side. David simply put his hand up as if he was saying goodbye. Once Shadow had fully drug Mason out to the other side he helped him up and gave him one of the table legs.

Shadow: I got the key, let's get the fuck out of here fast.

Mason: Right.

As they turned to head toward the exit Steve was standing in the way again. Without notice Steve began to charge at both Mason and Shadow. He drove them both back into the fallen bookshelf and they let out cries of pain. Now pinned by the massive hulk of a man they could only struggle and hit him. With Shadow still holding his weapon and able to hit him in the head Steve backed off Mason and took ahold of Shadow. Mason fell to the ground in pain while Steve grabbed Shadow with one arm and smashed his other arm into Shadow's torso. Shadow began to cough up blood as Mason came to and quickly grabbed the table leg. He drew back and hit Steve in the leg causing him to drop Shadow and fall down. Mason took this opportunity and repeatedly rammed the leg into Steve's head. As Mason was doing this Shadow tried to stand up and grab his weapon too. Again and again Mason drove the leg into Steve's skull until there was nothing but some brain matter remaining.

Mason: ARGH!

Shadow: I think you ugh… got him…

Mason: *huff huff* Just making sure. There's one more on the other side of this bookshelf.

Shadow: Well if it leaves us alone we'll leave it alone. We need to get back.

Mason: Shit that's right! There probably there with the other guys too.

Shadow: Yep, so let's get moving.

With both of them exhausted and with Shadow in bad shape they now must head back to the group that they left behind. As they approach the group they can hear yelling and a lot of noise off in the distance. Rounding the corner they see the group trying to desperately fight off more of those things. Shadow and Mason quickly rush in to help them. Chris is pinned by Nick R. so Shadow goes after him while Mason gets Lindsay off of Jovi. Shadow rushes in with a whack to the side of Nick R's head smashing it into the wall while Mason knocks Lindsay's legs out before pounding her head in. Next is Joe which has both Black Nick and Timmy on him. Both Mason and Shadow begin to hammer away at Timmy's back until he quits moving and Joe then uses the last of his strength kick Black Nick off of him. Shadow continues to hit Timmy while Black Nick gets back up. Mason revved back and swung right toward Black Nicks face sending him tumbling backwards.

Mason: Quick, get the door open!

Shadow tosses the table leg to Mason while he opens the door and tries to get Chris and Jovi into the room. Black Nick refuses to stay down and begin to run at him. Mason side steps him and Shadow comes back out. Mason passes the table leg back to Shadow and they double team Black Nick brutalizing him until he no longer gets up. Now with the threat taken care of Shadow helps Joe into the room while Mason drags Nick into the room. Once everyone is in Shadow locks the door and he and Mason slide the desk in there in front of the door so they can't get in.

Mason: *huff huff* What about those two doors?

Shadow: *huff huff* Just more study.

They finally made it to a safe room and can now take a breather before moving on. All of them tired, both Shadow and Joe have serious wounds and Nick still passed out. They finally think they have time to take a break until Nick finally wakes up.

Chris: *huff huff* God damn man, I though you'd never wake up.

*Nick just looks around the room*

Shadow: *huff huff* Relax, you're safe, well as safe as possible…

Mason: *huff huff* Hope he didn't get a concussion or something like that, that would be bad for us all.

Everybody now in the comfort of the barricaded room now try and relax and catch their breath. Shadow gets a chair and goes over to his desk in front of the door and sits down. He puts the table leg on the desk before beginning to go through the drawers.

Mason: what are you looking for?

Shadow: Hopefully another way out.

As Shadow continues to rummage through his desk Nick gets up and heads over to Shadow.

Mason: Are you sure you should be moving yet?

Chris: What harm is there? He's been out for like an hour now.

Mason: I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be walking around with a head injury.

As Nick approaches Shadow he is still looking at random papers he has pulled out of his desk. Once beside him without a word he takes the table leg and rams it into Shadow's head. One second sitting there the next hitting the floor with a thump. The group look in shock as Mason quickly grabs his table leg and beats Nick over the head with it. Nick falls to the ground but is still awake and holding the second table leg. Nick takes a whack at Mason and hits his leg causing him to stumble. Chris quickly jumps on Nick and tries to get the weapon from him as Mason takes another swing at his head. This time Nick lets go of the table leg and is now lying on the ground motionless.

Mason: Check him for a pulse.

Chris: … nothing…

Mason: Damn… well just to make sure—

Shadow: Move…

Mason: What? How are – where the fuck did you get that?!

Shadow: …

As Shadow walks toward Nick he is now holding a real steel sword. Once on top of him he thrusts the sword downward straight through the length of his face. After doing so Shadow collapses on the ground barely breathing. Mason grabs the sword and table legs and puts them In the back of the room before returning to tend with Shadow and Nick. Mason instructs Chris and Jovi to but Nick in the corner by the door and watch him. Shadow is barely alive at this point and there are 2 doors that may save him but he must hurry while also watching Nick to make sure he don't get back up. What will they do now with everyone wounded and tired and a potential threat sitting in the corner?

_END OF ACT 7_


	8. Chapter 8

ACT 8: _Low spirits_

Returning once again to the world of horror that is all around the last few, we see the after math of the confrontment between the group and the once Nick. It's now a race against time as Mason tries to find a way to save Shadow or lose another member making the already small group dwindle down to nothing. He's not just racing the clock but the lingering threat in the corner. They have no idea if or when he'll get back up but they must be ready at any time. Mason begins the race by instructing Chris and Jovi to watch over Nick's body and tasked Joe with the job of watching the two table legs incase Nick arose and also with the welfare of Shadow. Mason took the sword and proceeded toward the door on the right. As he opened the door he readied the sword in case of a surprise attack from more of those things. Slowly creaking open the door he now lays his eyes on a room full of suits of armor and various medieval weapons and shields. As he proceeds in his is wary of his surroundings and makes sure to check every inch of the room before going any further in a room that could very well spell his death. The room just seems to go on with even more equipment and items in glass show cases. He comes across a suit of armor bearing a broad sword and knight shield. Finding no help in this room he decides to tear of the shield from the armor and hurry back to investigate the left door. Once back in the main study he closes the armory door and draws the attention of the three who immediately notice the new shield he came back with. Without a word he went to the left door and readied the shield as he opened the door. Peering into this room uncovered some interesting results. He found what looked like some kind of laboratory with a multitude of colored chemicals and other assorted lab instruments. The room while not that large in size did have plenty to go through. Upon examining the room past the first glance Mason noticed a large glass container mounted in the wall side in the back of the room. Moving toward it he looked through all the different things laying around and none of them made sense to him. Not caring about that right now he made it to the glass case which had a notice on the table under it. The notice read "In case of emergency eat bread". Mason looked up to see an oddly formed and rather pixelated loaf of bread. He just stood there confused beyond all belief at what this room was. Without choice and time and with the fact that this is his mansion he quickly drew back the sword and shattered the glass making sure not to harm the "bread". He grabbed it with his shielded arm are ran back to the main study area. Once beside Shadow he tried to wake him up to get him to explain or maybe help him but he was out for the count. Without another option he dropped his sword and shield to roll Shadow onto his back. Once there he took the bread and put it into his mouth but before he could do anything else, poof, the bread was gone. Stunned at what had just happened he hoped it had worked whatever happened. Standing back up he donned the sword and shield again to watch over Nick who still had not moved since the sword through the face. Moments later Shadow quickly awoke with a gasp and Mason jumped back a little at the startling event.

Shadow: Holy shit… so you found the "bread" did you?

Mason: What the hell is in that room and what did I just give you?

*Shadow now stands up*

Shadow: That room? Well let's just say it's my own private room not even the staff knew about and hopefully neither does our host.

Mason: But what just happened?

Shadow: You fed me bread, that's all. Some really potent bread at that. Oh and can you tell me what the fuck happened to me?

Mason: You don't remember?

Shadow: Remember what?

*pointing toward Nick's body*  
Mason: He was one of them and he attacked you with the table leg. I got him off you but you just came from nowhere with this sword and put it right through his face.

Shadow: Damn… another one lost. Well this place should be safe, it's the most fortified portion of the mansion with only one entrance and no ventilation. And since we don't want to risk trying to throw him outside give me a minute will you.

Mason: Wait, what are you doing?

Shadow: You'll see, we're now playing by my rules.

The group unsure of what to think at this remark other then he's finally lost it just waits in the main study as Shadow heads into the lab room for a moment. Mason readies his weapon in case of the worst. After a minute or two Shadow comes back out and is holding a clear vile of what looked like water. He heads over to Nick's body and instructs Chris and Jovi to move out of the way. Uncompliant they ask why and Shadow simply tells them they'll see. Looking at Mason for further advice he nods his approval and both Chris and Jovi get up and move out of the way. Shadow then uncorks the vile of the water like liquid and pours it over top Nick's body. After doing this Shadow takes a few steps back and begins to smile while the others look on.

Mason: So what did you just do?

Shadow: Wait, wait. Just give it a minute it's an early experimental formula.

Mason: Of what?

Shadow: Holy water.

Mason: I'm sorry what? I thought you said holy water.

Jovi: He did…

Shadow: Ooo, look it's about to work.

As he said that they looked onward at Nick's corpse and within seconds it started to bubble. Not only did it bubble but after that his entire body within a blink of an eye instantly melted and disintegrated in a manner at the same time. By the time his body had liquefied and there was nothing left but a watery pool that too had already vanished. All Mason and Jovi could do was look wide eyed at what had just transpired.

Shadow: So, that's my prototype holy water. Pretty cool right?

Shadow looks back to see their mouths hanging wide open and a shocked look on their faces. However when he looked at Joe, he had an entirely different look on his face. It seemed almost angry to some extent.

Shadow: Hey, you ok? Was this too much for you or something?

Joe: I… I…

Shadow: You… what?

Joe: I… FUCKING MISSED THE GODDAMN FUCKING SHOT! THIS AINT FAIR I WANT A REDO! IT WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME AND I MISSED ALL THE FUCKING SHOTS! NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF!

All: …

Shadow: Umm… take a chill pill? Cause I got some if you want one…

Joe: Oh really? That would be wonderful, thank you.

Mason: What the fuck is going on…

Shadow: That is what you call a narrator trying to get a cheap laugh or two…

Mason: Oh, right, right…

Jovi: Party time?

Shadow: No Jovi, not party time. Time to get back to plot development.

Jovi: Ohhh, ok then…

Shadow: Maybe later if you're still alive.

Jovi: Do you mean it!?

Shadow: Yep, but only if you're good ok?

Jovi: I will be I promise!

Shadow: Good boy. Ok then, Narrator if you would then.

Narrator: Right, in 3… 2… 1…

*Normal plot development, RESUME!*

Mason: What the hell did you just do?

Shadow: I told you, it was a prototype of some holy water I was working on. Notice how it took almost a minute for it to properly begin working? It's not supposed to do that, as soon as it hits it's supposed to work.

Jovi: That's holy water!?

Shadow: Well… in a sense yes but really it could go either way…

Mason: So… what now…

Shadow: Well I see you found my armory so we get everybody fitted up, I grab a few important things and he head out and try to reach the attic if we can.

Mason: What about me and him? We're both still hurt.

Shadow: Yeah, sorry but that was the last of the bread I stole from a certain somebody so I'll have to think of something else for you two. No rush though, like I said we should be safe in here.

Jovi: What if they storm through the door?

Shadow: Oh right… hang on I think I still have it!

Jovi: What?

Shadow didn't even bother to answer as he ran back into the lab and after a few minutes of rummaging through everything came back out with what appeared to be 3 gold triangles stuck together to form one big triangle. He walked over to the desk in front of the door and simply placed it onto the desk and back away.

Mason: And what is that?

Shadow: Don't know… stole it from another certain person but from what I can tell it acts just like a force emitter of some kind. It should keep them out there for the time being.

Mason: Just what kind of shit is really going on in this mansion and who the hell are you?

Shadow: Trust me I don't know who is doing this but these are things I just collected throughout my journeys in the past.

Mason: Journeys huh? But you said you stole that thing.

Shadow: Well ok yes but that was a very special situation I had on my hands at the time so I mean it was just so cool how could I not take it?

Jovi: He's right it is cool.

Mason: But you don't even know what it does.

Shadow: It's all good, I have done extensive testing on everything. If something has harmful side effects I would know it by now. Plus these can help us get out!

Jovi: If these things can help us I'm in!

Mason: Alright but you're handling them.

Shadow: K, that's fine with me. You guys can have the normal weapons and armor in the armory. So right now you guys just rest and let me fix up something that can help those wounds of yours.

Mason: Why not just get some more of that "bread", it seemed to work rather well?

Shadow: Yeah sorry, that was the last of it I stole from yet another person… it was really good though.

Mason: You seem to steal a lot of things don't you?

Shadow: Don't worry, if actually met these people you'd have no problem stealing from them either. So just sit tight and I'll be back!

And so they did as he said. They finally got their time to rest and Shadow began to head into the lab closing the door behind him as if he wanted to be left alone to work. After being allowed to rest from all the hardships they faced tonight they fell asleep while Shadow continued to work on whatever in his lab. Time continued to pass without a moment's notice and before they knew it Mason had already woken back up. He didn't know how long he or any of them were out but the pain had subsided and he felt like he had more energy now. Not wanting to go back to sleep he got up and went into the armory to look around. He gazed at all the different types of weapons and armor as he passed by them. Some of them were old, some were modern and yet some looked like they came straight out of the future. After everything he has now seen he still does not know what to believe anymore. But really he don't even care at all because this is the best time he has ever had in his life. As he rounds the corner to the left even more weapons and armor line the room but at the end is a rather special looking object. It's protected by a large metal box and only a small glass section in the front allows visibility inside. Inside is a strange looking sword with the handle part build into the blade itself. It's not a very long sword and it doesn't look that special but for some reason it's protected so well.

Shadow: So you found it huh?

Mason: What?!

Shadow: It's ok, it's just me.

Mason: Damn, you scared me. I didn't hear you coming.

Shadow: Oh really? Well anyway I got the stuff ready let's go back. Come on.

Mason: Right.

So without even an explanation about the blade they head back to the main study room. Shadow returns to the lab just to appear a minute later with a book and another vile this time containing a blue colored liquid.

Shadow: ALRIGHT EVERYONE TIME TO GET UP!

As Shadow takes the least quiet method to wake everyone up is nonetheless gets the job done. Chris, Jovi and Joe wake up from their pleasant respite.

Chris: Dude, how long have we been out?

Shadow: Oh about 6 hours.

Mason: 6 hours!? Are you sure?!

Shadow: Yeah, there's a clock in there you know. It took quite a while to finish this but it should work.

Jovi: What should work?

Shadow: Well if everybody could come stand in the middle right here for me I can show you.

Chris: Show us what?

Shadow: Trust me would you?

Mason: Come on people the sooner we do this the sooner we get out.

So after instructing them on what to do it is done. The four gather in the middle of the room as Shadow uncorks this vile and drinks it. They begin to wonder what he is planning but they still stay in the middle. After drinking it be lays the vile on the floor and opens the book to a certain page. After looking up to them and asking them if they are ready he then begins to read a passage from the book. None of them understand what it is he's saying and it don't sound like a language any of them have heard before. After enough time he finishes reading the passage he was on and suddenly a glowing yellow orb appears in the middle of the group. Shadow assures them not to panic and tells them over and over to remain still. Trying to comply with him they stay as still as possible and something magical happens. All the pain and weariness from they just seems to fade away as time passes until they all feel completely rejuvenated. After enough time passes the yellow orb dissipates but it has done its job.

Mason: WOW, what the hell was that!?

Chris: Yeah, that was amazing!

Jovi: I feel like I could party forever!

Shadow: Well you can thank a very loud man for this book.

Mason: Loud man?

Shadow: Yeah, the fucker always shouted FUS RO DAH… and then a mountain collapsed. And after a while I kind of got out of there luckily. Got one of his books before I "left". It took me so long because I was still deciphering the Thu'um language in the book.

Chris: I'm pretty sure you're making this shit up, right?

Shadow: Did that look made up to you?

Jovi: He has a point.

Shadow: so now that everyone's better let's get you all armed shall we?

Jovi: Alright!

So Shadow puts the book on his desk before escorting the group into the armory to get outfitted for their final trek to find the attic and escape. After searching through the vast assortment of weapons and armor they take their pick. Mason choses another long sword accompanied with a knight shield and a pair of gauntlets. Chris sports a round shield with a rather long pike. Jovi tries to don a full suit of armor with weapons but fails to even move an inch so he had choose something a little lighter. Instead he finds a nice pair of spiked knuckles that covered the full hand as he like to move about a lot. Joe however took a rather unique looking hand gun of sorts.

Chris: How are you going to use that if you don't have ammo?

Shadow: Well if I remember correctly that is a photon discharger. Fully self-powered with rechargeable shots. Only down side it's not actually lethal. It's just a REALLY good stun gun.

Mason: You seem to have everything don't you?

Shadow: Kinda, yeah.

Mason: So what are you getting?

Without saying a word he headed to the very back of the room where to box containing the sword was held. Once he got to it he put his hand on top right of the box and a palm scanner began scanning his hand. After verification a number pad appeared on the left hand side. Shadow enter a very lengthy code before the box finally opened. Inside was not only the sword but out of view was a yellowish ball in the bottom left and a plain old looking pocket watch in the bottom right. He quickly pocketed the ball and watch and took up the sword in his right hand.

Mason: Is that all?

Shadow mildly laughed at this as he walked over to a suit of armor and with one slash cut it in half from left to right across the middle. It fell to the ground with a large bang.

Mason: Ok then.

Shadow: I found this sword in a forest after I was attacked by some rather strange girls. The ball is from a bounty hunter and the pocket watch is from… well I don't know who he was. But anyway let's go back and get ready to head to the attic.

As they head back to the main study room to prepare further for their journey through this treacherous mansion Jovi notices something odd.

Jovi: Hey guys, should that triangle thing be broken?

Shadow: WHAT?!

As soon as Jovi says that Shadow rushes over to examine it and to his astonishment the object is in fact broken with its yellow glow gone.

Mason: What does that mean?

Shadow: We need to hurry!

Jovi: Why?

And before they had time to talk anymore from beyond the door came shouts and yells along with the beating at the door. Now armed and ready to try and get to the attic and escape they must first fight their way out of the once safe room. How long do they have to go? Only time will tell.

_END OF ACT 8_


	9. Chapter 9

ACT 9: _Pushing forward_

When last we saw our band of survivors they were held up in Shadow's study about to be greeted by an onslaught of unwelcome guests. After have enough time to recover and rest as well as arm up for the last push toward the freedom of the outside world, their final preparations are halted by the continual beating at the study room door. Without further time to compose a new way out or explore any options open to them they must face what lies beyond the door. As they ready themselves the door begins to crack and break under the repeated stress of whatever is throwing itself at it. With the golden triangle no longer serving as a force field to block them out, once the door gives way there is only a desk between them and the group so they will have to act fast. Shadow acting fast gives directions to the group before the confrontation. He orders them to spread out in a semi-circle around the desk with him in the front. Chris with the long reach provided by the pike stands to his right, Jovi to his left. Joe stands to the right of the door with the photon discharger at the ready for whoever charges through the door first. Mason to the left of the door because of the protection the shield offers him and the medium reach of the short sword. Shadow tells them to follow his orders as the door's middle is split open to show that the one ramming the door is Steve. How he is back after Mason took a table leg to his skull is a mystery to everyone but a problem all the same. As Steve continues to ram the door Shadow relays an important note to everybody, the photon discharger can only fire every 30 seconds. With that note on their mind they look on in fear that they may not make it out of here alive and instead become one of those mindless puppets. Everyone takes a bracing stance as Steve has almost broken entirely through the door at this point.

Shadow: Once he breaks that door hit him with the photon discharger and you drive the pike right through his head. Got it?

Joe: *nods*

Chris: Sure thing.

Shadow: And for the love of god don't miss please.

After the initial plan is set all there is left to do is wait as Steve slowly breaks down the remainder of the door. With each smash the door becomes more and more destroyed. 75%, 85%, with the next ram he'll be through the door! As he steps back to yet again charge forward Shadow tells the group to prepare themselves for whatever happens next, and with that Steve begins charging. Be finally breaks the door down and charges the desk inward. Joe takes aim and fires a shot at Steve hitting him but to little effect because of his massive size. The desk keeps going ramming Shadow into the back wall as Chris thrusts with the pike missing his head only to cut into his shoulder. Shadow shouts in pain "MASON, NEXT ONE" as Black Nick is next to enter the room. Jovi rushes back to Shadow to help him and Mason impales Black Nick in the stomach before swinging out ward causing his guts to fling across the floor. Steve still in the middle of the room half dazed by the photon shot is now decapitated by a swing from Chris's pike. Mason too deals the final blow to Black Nick with an upper thrust to the bottom of his skull. Jovi finally frees Shadow as the onslaught continues with Timmy running at the group followed by Nick Romeo. Mason shield bashes Timmy to the ground as he enters but Nick R. tackles Mason to the ground as well. Chris follows up with Timmy with a quick downward swing but to no avail as Timmy just rolls out of the way. Mason fell to the ground as his sword went flying across the room and now has Nick R. on top of him repeatedly beating him. Mason tries to block as much harassment as he can with his shield while trying to get Nick R. off but to effect. Timmy gets back up and quickly grabs Chris's extended pike and pulls it away from him. Now Timmy has a pike and Chris is left with his round shield. Timmy draws back for an attack while Chris panics and raises his shield to hide behind. The pike connects but with his shield sending him stumbling backwards to only fall on the floor. The situation seems worse as Lindsay followed by Dakota rush through the door to enter the fray. They are greeted however with a sword sent flying throughout the room pinning Timmy to the wall next to the entrance door as it impales him in the head.

Jovi: I got her…

Shadow: *looking at Joe* The small one!

Joe quickly points the photon discharger at Dakota and fires it again. This time Dakota falls to the floor unable to move as Jovi moves in to deal with Lindsay. Shadow runs to get Nick R. off of Mason as Chris recovers from the knock back. Shadow rams Nick R. off Mason as Chris rushes to retrieve his stolen pike. Mason with no other weapon to use continually smashes Nick R. with his shield until his head is fully caved in. Jovi however confronts Lindsay and with his size and nimbleness along with his suiting choice of weapon is easily able to dodge all attempts made toward him but also deal quick and repetitive blows to her. His form and style is that of playing Dance Dance Revolution SuperNOVA 2 on Expert mode. His speed and reflexes are enough to quickly drop Lindsay with impalement marks all across her body but she is still alive. Chris retrieves his weapon as Shadow helps Mason up. David storms in and punches Jovi in the face knocking him down as Mason and Shadow scramble to get their weapons and rejoin the fight. Nick W. too comes in but Joe again fires the photon discharger dropping him to the ground also. Dakota however is recovering from the effects as David begins stomping on Jovi unable to get up. Mason picks up his flung sword and runs straight at David. Mason opens with a shield bash but David blocks it with crossed arms as Dakota fully recovered grabs Mason's legs and begins to kick and bite him. Shadow reclaims his thrown sword out of Timmy's head letting his body hit the floor as Chris jabs at David with his pike. David too grabs the pike but Chris is able to fight back this time. Mason thrusts downwards and impales Dakota in the head allowing him to move freely again. Shadow grabs on Chris's end of the pike and yanks at it sending David flying forward as Shadow lets loose a quick horizontal slash chopping David's head in two. Nick W. begins to try and stand up but Shadow again grips his sword with both hands and stabs Nick W. in the back of the head. As he pulled out Nick W. simply fell back to the floor. Jovi too recovers and unleashes the final flurry of blows to Lindsay to finish her off for good. Having finally killed all the attackers they are relived that it is over and they can take a breather. That is until Mr. Kille stand alone at the study room entrance. Shadow readies his weapon as Joe is about to fire off another photon blast.

Shadow: *huff huff* NO… he's mine… give… him your sword… Mason…

All: !?

Mason: *huff huff* What… are you… talking about…

Shadow: *huff huff* Just do it…

Mason: *huff huff* … but we… still need you…

Shadow: *looking at Mason* DO IT!

Mason and the group look at Shadow and Mr. Kille but in the end Mason complies with Shadow's wishes. He puts his sword on the floor and kicks it to Mr. Kille. As is slides across the floor Mr. Kille stops it under his foot and picks it up. He then gestures for Shadow to follow him and walks away. Shadow without hesitation follows after him.

Mason: *huff huff* You guys follow him, I need another weapon.

So Jovi, Joe, and Chris follow Shadow and Mr. Kille as Mason heads back into the armory to get another weapon just in case. Mr. Kille keeps walking as Shadow and the rest continue to follow while Mason returns to the group after a momentary delay. As they continue walking they find themselves back in the main entrance but Mr. Kille shows no signs of stopping. He leads them past the staircase leading to the second floor as Mr. Kille and Shadow keep walking. The rest of the group grow wide eyed as they lay their gaze upon what lies at the top of the staircase. At the top is the giant black shadow beast that took both David's and Timmy's life in mere seconds. As they stand there in fear Mr. Kille and Shadow leave them behind not caring or even noticing the beast. Before leaving Joe takes a few quick pics. Past the staircase and another hallway is the dining room from the beginning of this hellish adventure. This time however the room is completely empty except for the two of them and the rest of the group that is now catching up. Mr. Kille keeps walking until he reaches the middle of the room at which point he stops and turns around to face Shadow who also stops. Jovi, Joe and Chris stop at the room's edge as Mason watches the hallway in case that monster were to attack. Joe gets ready with his phone as Mr. Kille cocks his head to one side before raising his sword and beginning a full sprint at Shadow. Shadow blocks it with his weapon and retaliates with a knee to the stomach followed by a punch to the face which stumbles Mr. Kille backward. Shadow then opens with a sword attack of his own but so too is blocked by Mr. Kille. Mr. Kille grabs Shadow's sword arm and pulls on it causing him to fall forward. Mr. Kille then takes his sword hilt and smashes Shadow over the face with it. Shadow falls to the ground as he drops his sword and Mr. Kille picks it up. He then takes both swords and while over top Shadow thrusts both down at him. Shadow however with all his might kicks Mr. Kille sending him flying away landing on his back. Shadow quickly takes this opportunity to get back up and then rushes at Mr. Kille while he's dazed. Shadow jumps on Mr. Kille's stomach knee first and holds down both of his arms. Mr. Kille without time to react gets a full on head butt slamming his head into the floor. Shadow does this twice more before Mr. Kille springs up with his legs making Shadow roll forward off of him. Both take time to recover and stand back up when Mr. Kille begins slashing wildly with both swords toward Shadow. Shadow has no choice but to keep backing up until he hits the wall. Mr. Kille jabs one of the swords at Shadow but he ducks and try's to roll away. Mr. Kille sees this and with the other sword cuts a large gash into Shadow's back. Stopping mid roll and now laying on the ground in shear pain, Mr. Kille removes the sword from the wall and walks over to the wounded Shadow. He raises both swords above Shadow before letting loose with a downward thrust with both swords. Before Shadow could even think Mr. Kille was now laying on the floor with the group hovering over Shadow. Before long Shadow passed out from the pain and excessive blood loss.

Mason: Good shot, now keep him from bleeding out. Let's kill this ass hole.

And so with Shadow having allies and Mr. Kille not, Shadow may yet live on. Joe tends to Shadow as the photon discharger recharges after the shot fired at Mr. Kille. Mason who bashed him away and sent him crashing to the floor now charges at him with Chris and Jovi right behind. Mr. Kille however doesn't seem vary effected by the shot as he quickly rolls out of the way of Mason's attack. Chris attacks next with a leap toward Mr. Kille but it is blocked by both swords. Jovi rushes behind Mr. Kille and delivers rapid succession blows to his back. Mason runs up to the wounded Mr. Kille and smashes him with his shield sending him off to the right. Chris with the pike's long range now hammers down on the weakened Mr. Kille sending it into his stomach. Chris retracts the pike and tears out Mr. Kille's guts along with it. As he lies there screaming in pain Jovi runs over and grabs both swords from his weak grasp. He tosses Shadow's sword to Mason as he takes Mason's old sword and drives it through Mr. Kille's head. No longer screaming or moving Mr. Kille just lays there in a pool of his own blood and so too does Shadow. Before they notice it the familiar pocket watch come sliding across the room toward Jovi and Mr. Kille.

Jovi: What's that?

Joe: He said to open it.

Mason: We don't have time, we need to get him back to the study room and patch him up fast.

Chris: What about that giant monster thing?

Mason: We just have to hope it ignores us.

Chris: Shit… fine, let's hurry before there guys get back up.

Mason: Right.

And so Mason, Chris, and Joe hurry to help Shadow back to the study room before he dies on them. Jovi on the other hand picks up the pocket watch and examines it.

Chris: Come on man, help us!

Jovi continues to ignore them and opens the pocket watch. At once Mr. Kille's body began to glow and out of it came a white wisp looking object. It flew into the pocket watch as Jovi and the group stood there looking at it. Before they knew it many more of the wisp's came flying overhead and went directly into the pocket watch. Once all the wisps were inside the pocket watch it somehow shut itself and in the next moment it just shattered into thousands of pieces. The shards gave off a faint glow as they passed through Jovi's fingers only to vanish before they were ever able to hit the floor. The group looked on in astonishment but knew they had to save Shadow if they ever wanted answers or to get out of here for that matter. Rushing past the staircase they looked to see if the beast would react or even be there which it was. As they ran past carrying Shadow it just remained still as if guarding the entrance to the second floor. Past the mansion entrance and into the west wing, down a few hallways and back into the body ridden study room. They took Shadow into the lab and laid him on the in there. The group looked around for anything that could stop the bleeding and hopefully help his wound. The best they could find was some cloth and a needle with some string as they didn't know what any of the chemicals or instruments in the lab did. Joe quickly took over as if he knew exactly what he was doing. After all was said and done the wound on Shadow's back was thoroughly sewed and bandaged up by Joe. In return Joe added some more fine pics to his collection. All they had and could do now was wait hoping he would live to guide them out of this hell hole. They were able to take off their equipment and rest again for a brief moment while waiting for Shadow to wake up. They were still wondering what happened with the pocket watch and how they were going to be able to get past the monster guarding the 2nd floor entrance. For now at least they get a moment of respite.

_END OF ACT 9_


	10. Chapter 10

ACT 10: _Regroup and retry_

As Shadow awoke he found Jovi hovering over him. As soon as Jovi saw his eyes open he immediately told the group. Mason and Joe who were looking through all that the lab held as Chris was sitting beside the labs door came over to see if he was alright.

Jovi: I saw him open his eyes.

Mason: I guess that means he made it.

Chris: But for how long?

Joe: Blood loss was significant, the wound was completely closed and patched up preventing further blood loss. He'll live.

All of them look towards Joe dumbfounded at what he just said. Jovi however seemed quite relived at the statement and gave Shadow a congratulatory slap on the back.

Shadow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Joe: 97.42% chance he'll live now.

Jovi: Shit, shit, I'm sorry!

Chris: Damn, let's not kill him ourselves now.

Shadow: So… what did I miss?

Mason: Short version is we saved you and brought you back to the lab.

Shadow: And what about… him…

Jovi: Oh yeah! What was that pocket watch?

Shadow: So you did opened it.

Mason: You have quite the collection of odd things don't you? What did that piece do?

Shadow: Well… it kind of… killed them… forever.

Mason: And how will what that watch did keep those guys dead?

Shadow: I'm pretty sure you would have seen some kind of something come out of their bodies and go into the watch itself. Right?

Mason: Yes, then it shattered. What happened there?

Shadow: Those things that went into the pocket watch was their souls.

Mason: What?

Chris: Heh, this just keeps getting better and better by the moment.

Jovi: Why would he lie to us? He helped us fight off those guys!

Shadow: Anyway, the watch should have shut itself and shattered like you said. It trapped their souls in the watch of then destroyed itself. It doesn't matter how long we wait now, they won't get back up.

Jovi: Nice!

Mason: Then why didn't you use it sooner?

Shadow: They had to be dead for it to work. It didn't work on you now did it?

Mason: Fair enough, you know a lot more about these objects then us.

Chris: Don't suppose you got something for that giant ass black thing, do you?

Shadow: What?

Mason: That thing that chased us on the 2nd floor.

Shadow: Where the hell was that thing at?

Chris: You walked right by it to fight that guy.

Mason: It looked like he was guarding the 2nd floor.

Shadow: Well I guess – ahhh, shit that hurts. What did you guys do to me anyway?

Mason: He sewed and patched you up.

Jovi: You should read that book again, I think we could all use it.

Shadow: Can't, don't have enough materials left to make any more of that blue liquid. Without that I could read from the book all day and nothing would happen.

Jovi: Damn…

Mason: So what were you saying about that thing?

Shadow: Oh, umm… well you see… I got nothing.

Chris: That's a first.

Mason: Yeah, nothing at all? No hidden shortcut or passage or something? Another wonderful item even?

Shadow: Nope, my figuring shit out reserves hit empty.

Mason: But what about the stuff in here, couldn't you make something in here to deal with it?

Shadow: Hmm… no. Well… maybe…

Mason: So what is it?

Shadow: Umm… I could make… umm… something…

Chris: Looks like we're out of luck.

Mason: It appears so.

Jovi: Come on there has to be something we can do, right?

Mason: Our only options are to try and get past it or try and get past the front door.

Chris: Well let's hope it doesn't get bored and come for us.

Mason: That's what I was worried about. Are you sure you can't think of anything?

Shadow: I could go over the entire mansion layout from top to bottom but there's nothing left to use in this lab other than some random chemicals.

Joe: What kinds?

Chris: Oh shit, he's doing it again.

Shadow: Umm… just the ones set put on the counters.

So with that Joe began walking around to each of the glass containers and vials fill with liquids examining each one as he went.

Joe: What else.

Shadow: There's some uh, powders and solids under the back counters.

Joe: Containers.

Shadow: Under the middle counters. What are you planning on doing?

Without a response Joe continues on with whatever it is he is doing. He pulls some containers out, grabs a few of the chemicals and start scooping up some of the powdery substances. He starts to mix everything in a large tub as he lays out a few vials beside everything. He continues to finish up the mixture and let it brew for a little while longer. After it is to his satisfaction he stops brewing it and begins to carefully pour it into the 5 vials he had laying by. After which he corks all of them and lets them sit there as he goes back over to his corner and sits down with his phone. Mason walks over to them and looks at them.

Mason: What did you make?

Joe: Bombs.

Mason: What!?

Shadow: Huh, I'll be damned. You sir get a cookie!

Joe: Bitch if you're lying I'll cut your nuts off!

Chris: Oh, shit!

Shadow: Whoa now, calm down! I'll get you one just as soon as we get out of here. Ok?

Joe: Fine.

Mason: So if these are bombs how to they work?

Joe: Just throw them.

Mason: As simple as that huh? Well now all we have to do is hope these work on whatever the hell that thing is.

Chris: My moneys on they won't.

Shadow: And why's that?

Chris: Did you see that thing? I didn't look like an explosion would kill it or anything for that matter.

Mason: Wait, what about that ball you had?

Shadow: I'm saving that for when we get to attic. Let's just say it'll get us outside in a hurry.

Mason: Another one use thing?

Shadow: Yep.

Mason: Well anyone got any ideas about how to get past that thing?

All: …

Jovi: I vote we just sit here for a while.

Shadow: I second that.

Chris: Count me in.

Joe: …

Mason: Fine, I guess we all need some more rest after all that. Are you sure they won't get back up?

Shadow: 100% guaranteed they will stay dead from now on.

Mason: And that thing seems like it's only bothers with whatever is on the 2nd floor so we don't have to worry about him.

Shadow: So let's get some real sleep. There's plenty of room in the armory for the night.

Jovi: Yay, sleep time! Let's go!

So after deciding on what the best course of action to take as of now is, they all head into the armory locking the door behind them and get some well-deserved rest. The next day they all awake to find out that nothing happened to them. None of them heard sounds or anything. It seems the last trick of whoever is behind this is the shadow beast guarding the 2nd floor. After clearing that obstacle they should be home free. But for now they have to get that far.

Jovi: Ah, that was needed!

Chris: You could say that again.

Shadow: Yeah and my back feels rather fine now.

Mason: Try not to reopen the wound now.

Shadow: Don't worry, I'll leave the forefront to you. So how are we going to go about this?

Chris: Throw them and run?

Shadow: I don't think that'll work…

Chris: Oh, right.

Jovi: We could throw one and see how it reacts.

Mason: That sounds good.

Chris: And what if it charges for us?

Jovi: Throw another.

Chris: Then what?

Jovi: Another.

Chris: And after we throw all 5, what then?

Jovi: Uh, we…

Mason: We fight it.

Chris: HOW!?

Mason: How strong are those bombs anyway?

Joe: *smiling* Room go boom…

Chris: Well shit, don't you think you should have told us that?

Mason: Could the mansion even handle that?

Shadow: Sure, I don't know how many but I'm sure I could take one or two.

Chris: How would we even throw them at it and get out?

Jovi: I can do it, I'm fast enough.

Mason: Are you sure?

Jovi: Yeah, don't worry.

Shadow: Well you heard him, let's get going shall we? We're almost out of here!

Chris: About damn time.

Joe: Cookie bitch.

Shadow: Right, right. But first getting out.

After a much needed nights worth of rest and rejuvenation they have now formed a plan of escape and are now going to try and carry it out. The group once again dons their equipment and begin to head out to the 2nd floor entrance. Once away from the safety of the study room and down a couple of hallways they are almost on the mansion entrance room. Once inside they quickly notice a shocking fact, the stairs leading to the 2nd floor are now in the entrance room. They quickly rush back past the hallway they just walked through and halt there.

Shadow: Man this guy sure does love to fuck with the mansion's layout doesn't he?

Chris: Well maybe we'll get lucky and blow open the door while we're at it.

Shadow: Ha, he'd never let us walk right out my own front door like that.

Chris: So how would we get out through the attic then?

Shadow: It has the thinnest section of wall which is mostly a glass window in the most unfortified section of the mansion and is in the hardest part of the mansion to get to. Odds are since he hasn't thrown anymore shit at us lately, he's run out of shit to throw at us.

Mason: And here I was thinking I was the only one thinking that.

Jovi: Sorry to interrupt but can I have one of those so I can try this?

*Joe hands over a vial*

Mason: All you have to do is run in, throw it at him and run out. Got it?

Jovi: Of course, who do you think I am?

Mason: Whenever you're ready.

So with it all on him now Jovi takes a deep breath before going back into the room. He stops just before the corner and peeks his head past. He sees the giant black figure just floating there is seems at the top of the stair case. He knows what he must do, throw it at the thing and run away but how much time will he have to escape the blast. He grows nervous as he clenches the vial uneasy about is now. He pushes past the fear and locks his sight on the monster. He measures out what is needed to get the vial to actually hit the monster and he has to be much closer than were he currently is. He begins to walk toward the stair case and the monster seems to have taken notice of Jovi at this point. The further Jovi walks toward the stair case to position himself the more the monster gestures and makes strange noises toward him. As he keeps walking forward he finally stops at the base of the steps looking at the monster. This is as close as he can get without upsetting the monster further but even from here he's not sure he can throw that far. Wondering if he can make it and run back he looks at the hallway the rest of them are waiting down. As he turns back he immediately falls to the ground in pure terror as the monster is now looking him right in the face. As Jovi tries to crawl away the monster just simply sits there watching him worm around on the floor. He makes it back to the hallway were he can see the others waiting for him and looks back at the monster. It's still setting there at the bottom of the steps now, well within range for him to throw it from safety. He stands back up and with a final deep breath heaves the vial with all his might as he turns to run away. The others see this and duck past the hallway in preparation of the blast to come. Jovi runs down the hallway as fast as he can before he is no longer running but flying down it from the force of the blast. Jovi continues to fly past the group as they too are being forced back by the force from the blast. It is shaking what seems the entire mansion at this point but once the initial explosion has ceased it becomes silent. The group half deaf from the blast scramble to find Jovi and once they do see that he has burn marks all down his back. They help him up and retreat to the safety of the study to assess the damages from what seems like a fruitless endeavor. Have they lost a vital member of the tiny group or have they cleared a path to the exit. Maybe both, only time will tell.

_END OF ACT 10_


	11. Chapter 11

ACT 11: _Downward spiral_

*Returning to the study room*

Chris: SHIT, THIS IS BAD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?

Shadow: Hey, you fixed me so you can do the same to him right? Do whatever you have to but we can't lose another member.

Joe: …

After rushing the injured Jovi to the lab Joe quickly goes to work as the others stand by waiting for anything. They watch as Joe uses what little he can find for a situation like this as he instructs the others to do various tasks for him. He questions Shadow about any other supplies he may have but all he has is what's in the lab. With the preparations complete Joe begins on what appears like the hardest task he's ever had to do before. As Joe begins to touch Jovi's burnt skin he cries out in pain but quickly passes out from it. Hours go by as the only thing they can do is watch and carry out the occasional task given to them by Joe. As more and more time passes they become tired but Joe shows no sign of that as he continues working to save Jovi. Still working, Chris and Mason are now asleep as Shadow slowly begins to daze off. He looks around his once fully stocked lab to find it almost empty at this point. He begins to think that if another one of them got hurt they'd have nothing to use to help them. Shadow worries about this until he too is asleep along with the others. While the others are asleep Joe keeps working diligently on the wounded and passed out Jovi all throughout the night. Shadow awakes abruptly to find Joe putting the final touches on Jovi as he is bandaging him up.

Shadow: So, how is he? Will he make it?

Joe: He has a 7.51% survival rate…

Shadow: Goddamn it… hopefully he pulls through. And hopefully he didn't do this for nothing.

With Joe finished he returns to his corner and gets some well-deserved rest himself. Shadow looks at Jovi before returning to sleep also. The next day after they have all had the chance to rest they look over their options.

Mason: So, how bad is he?

Shadow: He said he had a 7.51% survival rate.

Chris: You have to be kidding right?

Joe: No…

Mason: Damn… now what do we do?

Shadow: Firstly we need to see if that bomb worked or not. Then we need to figure out a way to get him out of here if that's even possible in his current condition.

Chris: I don't suppose we could get something to eat first maybe?

Mason: Yeah, that would help…

Joe: Cookie…

Shadow: Well we could try going back to the kitchen, plenty of food and water there. And we have to go past the stairs to get there too. So may as well get on it.

Chris: And what if that thing is pissed at us now?

Mason: Yeah, it might not just stand there anymore after what we did.

Shadow: Well we'll just have to see.

Chris: With 4 people?

Shadow: No, 3.

Mason: So one of us is staying behind then?

Shadow: Yep, and that would be him because he's the only one that knows what to do. Is that ok with you?

Joe: …

Shadow: I think that's a yes.

Mason: Well let's get going, best not make it wait.

Chris: Oh boy, this is going to be fun…

So with Joe staying behind to tend to Jovi, Chris, Mason and Shadow gear up to head to the kitchen to round up some much needed supplies after being in this mansion for 3 days. They leave the study and begin heading for the kitchen but with only 3 group members they must be on guard incase anything were to happen. As they head through the ever twisting halls they start to come to the charred remains of the explosion. They can still smell the burnt remnants of what happened as they proceed down the hallway leading to the stairs. The group stops at the edge and Shadow slowly peeks his head out to see what effect the bomb had on the thing.

Shadow: But… how…

Mason: What?

Shadow: That, thing… it looks completely fine. Like nothing ever happened.

Chris: How is that possible!?  
Mason: Let me see.

And so Mason and Shadow switched places and to his surprise it was like Shadow stated. The shadowy black figure was still just standing at the top of the stairs as if guarding the 2nd floor like it had done before. Other than the completely burned room and surrounding area nothing else was different.

Mason: How is that possible? It had to have suffered some kind of damage, right?

Chris: Maybe it's just not showing it.

Shadow: What do you mean?

Chris: Maybe it is wounded but just not showing it cause it's just standing there.

Mason: That could be the case but how would we test that?

Shadow: Let's not worry about that for now. If it leaves us alone we leave it alone for now.

Mason: You're right but we still have to go past it.

Shadow: Well let's go.

Chris: What, just walk past it?

Shadow: Well, we did it a few times before right?

Chris: But we didn't throw a bomb in its face too!

Shadow: Well waiting around hurts my back so I'm going.

Mason: Oh yeah, how is that holding up?

Shadow: Fine for the most part, but still hurts every now and then. But anyway let's just go.

And so getting tired of waiting Shadow begins to walk out into the open while keeping a close eye on the beast while he does so. More and more he walks into the room but the monster does nothing just like before. It continues to stand there as Shadow waves to the others to come along. Mason and Chris proceed to follow Shadow past the burned room and the hallway connecting the dining room and it. Once in the dining room they find everything like it was, empty with Mr. Kille's body on the floor. Not wasting any time they move on past the dining room and head to the kitchen. Upon arriving at the kitchen entrance they remember how well going in there last time ended. Nonetheless they needed supplies in order to live long enough to make it out of here alive. As they entered they were expecting to see the body of Steve hung along with the pans but were surprised to find it not so.

Chris: So, those things actually were us at some point…

Mason: Seems that way.

Chris: Anyway, what are we getting?

Shadow: Just grab a bunch of the canned shit, who knows if the power was even on this whole time. Oh and some bottled water, it should be around here somewhere.

Chris: But the lights are on…

Shadow: I think that means we got lucky is all…

Mason: True, it could be like the 2nd floor all over again…

Chris: Right… forget I said anything…

And so the three of them rounded up as many canned items and bottled waters as they could carry before leaving. Being extra careful now because of all the things they have to carry they head back to the safety of the study room. On the way they pass the black beast yet another time and again no reaction or response from it at all. They finally make it back to the study to find both Joe and Jovi sleeping.

Shadow: Hey, wake up, we're back.

Joe: …

Shadow: Did he ever wake up?

Joe: No…

Shadow: Shit, this is really bad. Well at least on the bright side we won't starve now.

And so after making it back to the rest of the group they finally get to eat and drink after going without for two days. Having filled themselves they start wondering what to do next and what they can do about Jovi.

Chris: Should we try and get him to eat or drink something?

*Joe shrugs*

Shadow: What's that supposed to mean?

Joe: I treat wounds, not people…

Shadow: So you're saying after everything you did, you don't know if we should try and wake him up or not?

*Joe nods*

Shadow: Well I'll be damned.

Mason: Let's just wait until he wakes up on his own then. Sound good?

Shadow: Yeah but we still have to get past that thing to get out of here. How many of those bombs do we have left again?

Chris: You can't be serious right? Look over there, that's what happened last time we used one of them.

Shadow: I know, but unless you come up with something better we'll have to fight it with swords. Is that what you want?

Chris: Hell no!

Shadow: Well I'm listening…

Chris: Umm… I don't know…

Shadow: Well then we'll just have to try the bombs again.

Mason: And who do you expect is going to try and throw it?

Shadow: Well… I didn't think about that…

Mason: It doesn't matter anyway.

Shadow: And why's that?

Mason: He was the fastest one of us and he still got caught in the blast, none of us would probably even make it out alive.

Shadow: Shit… you're right… now what?

Mason: I guess we have no choice. We'll just have to fight it with our weapons.

Chris: You've lost your damn mind!

Shadow: Well fuck… he's right again… I guess we do.

Chris: But that thing is so fast and big!

Shadow: Well we better just hope like there's no fucking tomorrow that that bomb actually did something like you said. Otherwise I don't think we will get out of here.

All: …

Mason: So when are we going to do it?

Shadow: Let's give it a little longer to see if he wakes up or not before going. We're going to need you with us and not looking after him this time. Oh boy… this is going to be fun…

So with their new plan set they now wait to see wither or now Jovi will wake up before they head off to face the last obstacle standing between them and freedom. They wait around for a few hours before finally giving up and gearing up to go face it. Unable to spare anyone for this they bring along Joe as well. They return to the burned room and stand in front of the staircase leading to the beast.

Mason: So how are we going to do this?

Shadow: Umm… well… get it down here and bum rush it?

Mason: Really? That's your plan?

Shadow: Well it sounds good in my head. I mean there's only one of it and four of us. How badly could this end, hehe.

Chris: So who's going to go get it?

All: …

Shadow: Well don't everyone volunteer at once now. Anyone? Anyone at all? *Sigh* Fine, I guess I'll have to do it then.

Chris: Way to go buddy I knew you could do it!

Shadow: I think ima need to slap a bitch in a minute…

Chris: …

Shadow: Well let's see how badly this ends. Get ready; once he's down here we all attack him. Got it?

All: Right.

With that said Shadow slowly steps toward the stairs. He stops right in front of them and looks up at the black figure before taking a big gulp and proceeding to try and get him to come down. Shadow then quickly taps the first stair with his foot and jumps back. Nothing happened and they were all shocked.

Chris: Maybe the bomb did do something!

Mason: Or maybe it's just waiting.

Shadow: God damn it, I thought that would piss it off. Shit.

With the first attempt failed Shadow goes back up to the stairs and tries again. This time he quickly places his foot on the first stair for a few seconds before retreating. Again nothing happened as the black figure not even so much as moved an inch. Now wondering what is going on and hoping the bomb actually did kill it; Shadow once again places his foot on the first step without removing it this time. To their surprise the black figure remains still. Shadow still hesitant continues and places his other foot on the second step. Still nothing happened. With the fear ever decreasing Shadow keeps climbing us the stairs until he is face to face with the monster. He looks at it and it still does not move. Shadow then proceeds to walk up and past the monster to finally be back on the second floor after all this time. He continues to examine the monster as the others await him at the bottom. Once he goes around to the back of it he quickly alerts the others to come up and look at what he found.

Mason: What is it? It is dead?

Shadow: Look…

Chris: What the hell is that?

Mason: It looks like a… hole.

Chris: So, what does that mean?

Shadow: It means we don't know if we hurt it or not or if it's even dead or where the hell it's at!

Chris: So… at least we can get out of here now right?

Shadow: I don't know if you understand this or not but we don't know if it's dead or where it's at!

Chris: So! Isn't that a good thing?

Shadow: For now maybe but how long has it had to recover? Almost a day? And tell me something, what floor are you standing on right now?

Chris: Shit…

_END OF ACT 11_


	12. Chapter 12

ACT 12: _New Dangers_

So now the group must again face a threat they have no idea where or when it will attack from. After discovering this new information the group decides to head back to the study room to check on Jovi and decide on how they must traverse the 2nd floor to get out of here. Once back in the study they head into the lab and to even more shocking discovery that Jovi, who was lying on a table before they left, is now gone.

Shadow: What' going on? Where the hell is he? I thought you said he only had a 7% survival rate yet he's gone.

Joe: He did…

Chris: Maybe he woke up and tried to find us.

Mason: But how could he move with injuries like that?

Shadow: Something is off here, first that thing and now him. I don't like what's going on.

Chris: Maybe he's just in the other room.

Mason: Well let's go check then.

So with Jovi now missing they have even more to deal with then just escape. They start to look for him in the armory but to no avail. There were no signs that he had left by himself or that he was even capable of doing that. The group begins to worry now as they are down to only four members and that number seems to just keep getting smaller and smaller as time passes.

Mason: Well, now what? Do we keep searching for him or try and get out?

Shadow: Something tells me we don't want to find him.

Chris: What's that supposed to mean?

Shadow: That pocket watch only sealed everyone's soul who was dead. Not the living, remember?

Mason: So you're saying he's one of those things now?

Shadow: He may very well be. I mean who just up and vanishes after getting half of his body toasted?

Mason: And that also means he'll just keep coming back over and over again, right?

Shadow: Sadly, yeah…

Chris: Well what are we just standing around here for? We need to get the hell out of here!

Mason: Yeah, where is that attic entrance again anyway?

Shadow: It's just a simple pull down stair case in one of the back rooms on the 2nd floor.

Mason: Where?

Shadow: Well if he didn't change the mansion layout up there I know how to get to it real quick.

Mason: Then let's go, the more time we waste here the less we get to escape.

So without wasting anymore time the now miniscule group sets off to finally get out of this hell hole. All they have to do is make it to the attic and they're home free, but with the monster lurking around every corner up there and the now turned Jovi helping it, how far will they make it? They grab all their gear and begin to head out for hopefully the final time. Leaving behind the safety of the study room they make their way back to stair case leading up to the 2nd floor. They begin to ascend it slowly watching out for Jovi or that thing. Once everyone is at the top they look toward Shadow to guide them. He quickly points to the right but before they could go any farther they begin to hear footsteps from behind them. They look back to see none other than Jovi walking up to them.

Shadow: Damn, that was fast. Look sharp guys!

Chris: Wait, maybe he's still him.

Mason: I doubt that, just look at him.

Chris: Well look at all the shit he went through!

Mason: Just look at his eyes. We don't have a choice in the matter.

Chris: Screw this, I going to help him!

Shadow: What the hell are you talking about!? There's no helping him now!

Chris: Fuck you guys!

Chris quickly runs down to Jovi's side as the others try to convince him to stay. With Chris now beside Jovi trying to talk to him the others have no time and quickly intervene. Mason rushes in as Joe ready's the photon discharger to fire.

Shadow: You god damn idiot, he still has his weapons!

Mason: Get away from him now!

Chris: What the fuck is wrong with you guys!? He's fine!

Shadow: Damn it, we have to kill him now! Fire!

Chris: Guys its o — AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Even with Joe getting a shot off with the photon discharger and Mason sending him tumbling backwards down the stairs it was too late. Under the effects of the corrupt mansion Jovi sent his spiked glove through Chris' back. Blood ran down his back as he dropped to the stairs underneath him.

Mason: Damn it, this is bad! He's really hurt!

*A faint growling sound can now be heard*

Shadow: Umm… guys, we've got bigger problems right now!

Mason: What the hell is was that!?

Shadow: Shit, I think that's what happened to that thing!

As Shadow looked to his left he saw what appeared to be a dog or wolf of some sorts with a kind of black shadow cloaking it standing there growling fiercely and looking at him. Shadow readied his weapon as Mason came back up to the top.

Mason: What the hell is that!?

Shadow: Well, he was right. The bomb did do something.

*The wolf takes a step forward*

Shadow: Shit, get ready with that next shot. It's coming!

As Shadow says that the wolf lunges forward faster than they can respond to and bites Shadow on the arm before backing off. Joe tries to fire the photon blast at it but the thing is too fast for them as it clings to the wall like a magnet as it charges back in for another attack. This time it targets its attacker and jumps from the wall onto Joe. It takes a hunk out of Joe's shoulder before repelling off of him sending Joe tumbling down the stairs backwards. Mason and Shadow both swing their swords at it but the wolf easily dodges both attempts. It quickly retreats for another attack. As Joe finally hits the bottom floor Jovi is almost able to regain control and join the wolf. Chris still bleeding tries to grab his halberd and aid Shadow and Mason. As the wolf comes back for another attack Mason stands in front of Shadow hoping it will attack him so he can block it with his shield but the wolf is smarter than that. The wolf clings to the wall again and runs past Mason. Once behind him he jumps off the wall and swipes at his exposed back with his claws. Shadow awaiting that swings his sword and cuts off part of its tail. Instead of landing it continues to fly down the stairs to join Joe and Jovi at the bottom as it lets out a loud pain induced howl. Chris trying his best gets back up and heads for the others. Joe too is finally getting back up as well but so too is Jovi. The wolf lands rolling past both Joe and Jovi as Mason and Shadow both hurry down stairs past Chris to get to Joe. Jovi regains awareness and sees Joe beside him. Jovi quickly grabs Joe's neck and squeezes as hard and tight as he can. Chris makes it back to the top as he flops to the group because of the blood loss. Mason and Shadow hurry to help Joe. Shadow lets his sword fly again in the direction of Jovi's back. It pierces right through his back as he releases his grasp on Joe's neck and falls over. Mason rushes in to deliver the final blow to Jovi's head as the wolf gets back up. As Shadow helps up the gasping Joe the wolf takes a charging stance and begins to growl again. Mason takes Shadows sword out of Jovi's body and tosses it to Shadow as the wolf begins to attack again. Mason tries to run in front and block it again with his shield but the wolf simply sidesteps around him and goes after Joe. With another quick bite and retreat it gets Joe on the leg this time as it run back up the stairs. Shadow grabs the photon discharger as he and Mason follow it as Chris and Joe are too wounded at this point to continue the fight. By the time they reach the top they see the wolf with its fangs sunk into Chris's neck. Shadow fires a shot at it and it quickly drops to the floor before getting back up in a mere second or two and runs off into the hallway to hide and lay in waiting.

Mason: What the fuck is this shit!?

Shadow: No time to talk, see if he's dead or not while I go get him.

Mason: What are you going to do?

Shadow: We're out of time, we have to keep going or we all die!

Mason: We can't, we're all wounded!

Shadow: It's the only thing left to us right now, we have to keep going or just go and hide to die later!

Mason: …

Shadow: We have to hurry.

And so with that Mason goes to check on Chris as Shadow heads back down to help Joe back up. As Mason checks Chris for a pulse he feels nothing. Shadow meanwhile at the main floor helps Joe stand up and hands him the photon discharger. Before heading back up Shadow goes over to Jovi and cuts his head off hoping to give them the extra time needed to escape. Before heading back up Shadow takes the spiked gloves off Jovi and puts them in his pockets. After meeting back up with Mason at the top floor Mason tells Shadow that Chris is dead. Without saying a work Shadow walks over to Chris and so too cuts his head off.

Mason: Did you really have to do that?

Shadow: If it gives us the extra time then yes. Let's go.

And so with everyone wounded from the first encounter from the monsters new form and Jovi they now head for the attic. Shadow grabs Chris's halberd before leading them to the attic entrance. They quickly head down the right hallway as fast as their wounds allow. With Mason helping Joe they follow Shadow pass all the bloody stains from what happened with Black Nick and Timmy. Further they go into the mansion before they finally reach a door at which Shadow abruptly stops in front of. Shadow opens the door and the group head inside and close the door behind them. In the back corner of the room is a string hanging from the ceiling. Shadow over to it and grabs it and pulls in down to revel a dropdown staircase.

Shadow: Shit its pitch black up there!

Mason: Now what?

Shadow: We can't go back but we need a light source.

Joe: Here… the battery's almost dead…

Joe turns on the light on his phone before handing it over to Shadow. Shadow takes it and readies the halberd and his sword before starting to climb the stairs.

Shadow: Stay down here with him while I check it out up here. Ok?

Mason: Got it.

Shadow: Oh, and be ready with that gun in case of anything too.

Joe: …

With Joe and Mason ready for anything Shadow heads up into the attic. At the end of the room he can see the window and outside it appears to be night time and on top of that it's raining. He raises the phone to see what's in the room and he finds nothing at all. He keeps searching back and forth just to make sure he didn't miss anything before ducking down and telling the others it's all clear. They make their way to the stairs as Shadow pops back up and shines the light across the room again. Before Shadow could react the wolf jumped on him sending him crashing to the floor below. It wildly started to claw and bite at him before Joe and Mason realized what had just happened. Shadow began yelling out in pain as Joe fired another shot at the wolf and this time Mason was ready. When the shot connected with the wolf it stunned it for long enough for Mason to actually drive his sword through its side. The beast flopped over to the side and started yelping in pain as Mason took another swing at it again and again until it was silenced. Without even being able to think anymore Mason helped Shadow up as they went up to the attic. It was now time for Shadow to use the item he was saving just for this instance. He took the ball out of his pocket and held it up. It shined brightly before fading to revel that Shadow's right arm Is now a cannon. Both Joe and Mason just stood there and watched not questioning these events anymore. Shadow gripped the cannon with his left arm as it began charging up. Joe and Mason stood back and watched as it started to produce a pure ball of energy at the tip of it. After it had fully charged it released a giant ball of energy straight at the window. Within a second the energy ball traveled to the window and it seemed like it was disintegrated by the sheer power of it. Now all that stood between them and freedom was a somewhat melting hole in the wall. After firing it the cannon shattered apart into pieces and fell to the floor. Shadow dropped to the floor with it as Mason and Joe came over to him. At this point they were unsurprised at what they just witnessed and frankly didn't care because their freedom lied through the remains of the window. Shadow grabbed his sword letting the halberd lay before trying to get back up. All three barely standing and able to walk at this point were hardly able to even make it to the hole to finally escape. Shadow passing through the window first was greeted by the cool touch of the rain dropping on his face. They were finally home free. All their struggles lead up to this moment, the moment they reclaim their lives. All of that and more would be true if the rain hitting Shadow in the face wasn't because he was now lying unconscious on the roof. Mason and Joe having witnessed someone knock Shadow out cold as soon as he laid a foot on the roof did not know what to think. And to make matters worse they could hear the pounding at the door downstairs of the freshly resurrected Jovi and Chris. With only one person able to fight now and the other badly wounded how will they deal with this new occurrence? With both ways out blocked, the way back by Jovi and Chris and the way forward by an unknown entity, how do they proceed now? Do they even have a true choice about their fates at this point? If so they will continue to fight for their survival at any cost.

_END OF ACT 12_


	13. Chapter 13

ACT 13: _Their Final Hour_

Shadow: Mmm… mmm… ahhh, my head… what… what happened…

Joe: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadow: Mmm… what… was…

Mason: WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING DIE!?

Shadow: Mmm… what's… going on…?

?: HA, you humans are so fun to play with… the way you look at the brink of death is priceless.

Mason: Just fucking die!

?: Oh, I'm sorry it appears you are too weak to do anything. What a shame really, I'd love to play with you more.

Mason: Shut up you bastard! How could you do this to us!?

?: Oh you little simpleton, he's not doing it I am! I'm merely taking refuge I him for the time being seeing how you killed almost all my pets. And I really liked that dog too. What a shame, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mason: Then come out and fight me one on one!

?: Oh if you insist, seeing how this is your last request and all. HAHAHAHAHA!

Mason: SHUT UP!

?: No need to get angry, where you'll be going you won't feel any emotions anyway. Well, let the end begin!

Mason: What… what the hell are you…

?: Humph, like a human could understand what I am. That's a funny one. GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!

Mason: FINE, IF I'M GOING TO DIE I'M TAKEING YOU WITH ME!

?: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ME DIE? Let us just see about that…

Mason: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

?: … humph, I expected more from one who's life is on the line but oh well I guess. Now you can join the others, AHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mason: NO, HOW DID THAT NOT – AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

?: Hahaha, foolish little human, I'm like a god compared to you. Well it was fun while it lasted but lets just finish this. You two, is he dead?

Chris: Yes sir, I made sure of that.

?: Good, now deal with the other while I take care of this meat puppet.

Josh: Gah, you… you KILLDED MY MIDGET!

?: Oh yes, the little one, he was quite fun to watch explode. Quite fun indeed, MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Josh: I'LL KILL YOU!

?: Oh, is that so… it's like a broken record with you humans isn't it. Just die now.

Josh: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: Yes, the sound of his bones crunching pleases my ears immensely. Let me hear it more!

Josh: GGAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: YES, SCREAM FOR ME! MORE, MORE, LOUDER!

Josh: …

?: Broken already, that's too bad. I was just starting to have fun too. Oh well, you two hurry up and kill him so I can leave and continue my wonderful journey all across this world. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow: "Damn… after everything this is where I die huh?"

Chris: Nighty, night!

Shadow: GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris: Ha, its done sir, we can go now.

?: Wonderful, but first you two must die too.

Chris: But sir, why!?

Jovi: We severed you loyally sir!

?: Like I need you meat sacks! I simply made you for my amusement! Now amuse me!

Chris &amp; Jovi: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

?: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU FOOLS!

Chris &amp; Jovi: …

?: Well, now that that's over I'll be on my way. Hopefully the other humans on this world are as fun as there were. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HERE I COME WORLD!

…

The lights are out, the guests are gone, and the party's, finally over.

**THE DINNER PARTY **

**END**

An unknown amount of time has passed…

?(2): Damn, I finally catch up with you and look at this mess. Shit, now what do I do? Damn it, I guess I have no choice but to drag you all the way back to the creator. I don't have the magical power to revive you myself or else I would. I really hope he's not that mad about this, I mean I'm just learning too after all. Ok now if I can just remember how to create a portal to the void. Umm, shit, how does it go again? Let's see, first step is magic circle, next is the incantation spell. Now just visualize it and… tada! There we go, now let's get you back you the creator so he can fix you up. After he does we can finally go on an adventure like you always dreamed of.

And so the new mystery "man" took the now dead Shadow through the newly opened portal and once through it disappeared behind him. What lies beyond the portal is a completely different story for a whole other time.


End file.
